Fun beginnings
by BubbleBillie
Summary: "Why do you keep following me around like a lost puppy?" "Because you're interesting." "Fine, tell me, what about me is interesting?" "You." "What about me?" "Ehh, just you." "My personality?" "Nope, just you." "My smile?" "No, just you." "My... hair?" "Hm, maybe. But no, just you." "You don't know how many IQ points I'm losing just by talking to you." I sighed, he chuckled "Nope."
1. - Hard beginnings

**Sorry, I gotta jump right to the story, it's passed the time I have to go to sleep!**

**x-x-x-x**

**Things you should know:**

**~I might've spelled Shuusui wrong but I'm going with it anyway!**

**~Guardian characters are still guardian characters except they say that they are their siblings or cousins so people don't get suspicious**

**~Enjoy!**

**x-x-x-x**

**Amu's POV:**

_"Hey, Dia, Miki, Su... how are you?" I greeted my chara's_

_"Aren't you forgetting someone?"_

_"Oh, Ran, sorry, it must've slipped my mind!" I laughed nervously "So, how've y-you guys been d-doing?" I ask them once again_

_"We've been doing well if you're doing well! Aren't you gonna be late for school, though?" Dia looked puzzled_

_"Yeah, I could've sworn today was a school day" Miki sighed_

_"Quit it!" I shouted at them_

_They giggled as they tackled each other. Su tackled Dia, Miki tackled Su, and Ran tackled Miki._

_Ran giggled "You guys are so childish!"_

_"Like you have room to talk!" Miki shouted angerily in a laugh_

_I laughed at how childish my chara's were acting "But you're right! I have to get to school!"_

I jerk up out of bed "Gosh! I have to get to school!"

"Amu?" A man got my attention, I blinked "Who're you?"

"Don't be silly, Amu, your mom cooked your breakfast. Here it is" He layed a piece of wood on my lap with oatmeal with blueberries and orange juice

"What's your name again?" I ask him trying to understand what's happening here. He painfully lets out a chuckle "I'm your dad... remember? Your mom already put together an outfit for you"

"Uh... what?" I stare at him in disbelief

He stands up from my closet "Your mom is in the basement waiting for you"

"Why?" I ask him plainly

My dad had no words... it was all too confusing but then he explained "Your maid has your school schedule to take with you"

"Take with me...?" I get out of bed

"Ikuto, your boyfriend, is waiting for you by the front door to walk you to school" My dad explained

"O-Okay?" I look at the outfit "wow"

"I know, right!? Your maid's a gifted artist... but, of course, you knew that already!" He slightly bowed, so did I "I'll be waiting downstairs. Just... don't be late for your first day"

Ikuto? The person I had in my dream? The pervert? WAIT, MY BOYFRIEND!?

x-x-x-x

**Time skip: After I get changed and head downstairs**

"Bye, dad!" I wave to him

A guy takes me by my hand and gently pulls "Come on, or you'll be late for school"

I guess it can't hurt to try and see if this is Ikuto, he's nothing like he was in my dream... NO! IT WAS REAL! I KNOW! This guy just doesn't look like... this kind of guy "I-is your name Ikuto

"Yeah... why?" We started walking down the driveway

"Is this my first day of school?" I ask him with a puzzled expression

He returns the puzzled expression back at me and chuckles "Of course it is. Don't you remember? Your parents wouldn't let you leave the house before today"

"Oh? Okay, then tell me this... how did we meet and how did you become my boyfriend?" I ask him hoping he doesn't think I forgot... oh my gosh! I just realized something! If this is the real world then where is... Tadase, Yaya, Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, Rima, Kairi, and Kukai? Especially Kukai! **(A/N: Amu doesn't know that Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are the same person in the series so I figured just making them twins)**

Why is Ikuto the only one who showed up... and why doesn't he have his usual evil smirk? I miss that smirk when he teased me all the time, the smirk he had when he'd scare the daylights out of me, and the smirk he had when he found out embarrassing things about me... I miss him

"Well, ya see, I came here one day wondering who lived here. Then you answered the door and looked depressed so I came here everyday to help you feel better, it didn't work that well but you laughed at my failures so I decided to come here more often. Then I eventually just jumped on an oppertunity to ask you out... and you said yes" He explained

Heck... what? That don't sound like me, am I in a different universe? And where is Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia? This is all too confusing!

"Of course" I nodded

"A-Are you happy?" He asks me bluntly

I nod "Yeah, why?"

"Because you seem down, you should still be that childish and immature girl I fell in love with. You wouldn't let anything get you down! But now... you're different, what changed?" He asked me as we continued walking down the road

"Um, what about Kukai?" I ask him to see if he remembers the name

"Kukai? Oh, you mean that happy-go-lucky kid that lives across from the school?" He asks me

He nods "Yeah, he always thinks that life is a big game! He's always playing around with his head in the clouds! He isn't bad but he takes reality too lightly"

_'Are you sure that you don't just take reality too seriously?'_ I thought in a giggle, he looked confused "Why're you laughing?"

"Nothing, you just remind me of a certain someone" I laugh

"Oh? And who is this 'certain someone'?" he raised his eyebrow

"It's a secret" I mutter

Someone runs up to me and hugs me from behind "AMU! You finally made it to school! How do you like it so far?" A blonde girl stares at me with hopeful eyes

"Uh... I'm sorry... I was told I got amnesia. Who're you again?" I asked her

Her face fell "What?"

"Utau, please don't push her. She's been under a lot of stress. For a second, she thought that Kukai Souma was her friend" Ikuto explained

I nodded but then a tear slipped down my cheek "I-I need to see him, where is he?"

The girl called 'Utau' nodded and whistled. A boy with neatly combed ginger hair walked over, he was wearing all orange and blue with emerald green eyes. That's him! He looks at us all confused "Utau, what do you want?"

"K-Kukai?" I mumble "W-What happened?" I whisper to nobody in particular

"Huh?" He looks my way and sees me hiding behind Kukai

"What!?" I scream and everybody looks at me

His facial expression changed from confused to embarrassed "What're you doing?"

Everybody continues to their own thing "I-I know everything about you!" I yell

He looked at me with a challenging smirk "Is this a game?"

"No... it's a challenge" I smirk back and walk out from behind Ikuto

"You're on! What's my birthday?" He asks me with that same challenging smirk

I flash him a grin "Augest 17!"

He looke shocked "Blood type?"

"A!"

"Height?"

"165cm!"

"Weight?"

"5Xkg!"

"Okay, tell me about... me!" He demands

"You're happy-go-lucky, sporty, outgoing, kind, and the captain of the soccer club! You eat a lot but, somehow, never gain weight. You love all sports and your best friends name is Daichi who is also into sports and is your cousin! You have 4 brothers; Unkai, Rento, Kaidou, and Shuusui!" A tear slips down my cheek

"U-Uh! D-Don't cry! You got it right! 100% right!" He tries to comfort me but it doesn't work

Tears kept flowing "Kukai!" I run up to him and hug him tightly

He pats me on the head "Look, I don't know who you are but you seem pretty nice and you obviously know who I am. If you need anything in the future then come get me, I'll be glad to help. But for now... I gotta get to class. C'ya, Hinamori"

I'm shocked! "Wait! You know my name! If you don't know who I am then how do you know my name?" I let go of him and backed up to Ikuto

"The truth is... Kukai here is a total loser at this school, he has nothing better to do than to look up to us. So he knows everybody around here. That's why I was shocked when you brought him up" Ikuto explains

Kukai nods "But everybody who watches me play at the fields know who I am because, well, I'm the captain of the soccer team... like you said"

"The happy-go-lucky psycho doesn't... doesn't remember me?" I look down at the ground "I understand... I only know about you because of a stupid dream anyway... unless Easter had something to do with this" I mutter

"E-Easter?" Kukai choked out. I nodded. "How do you know about Easter!?" He whisper yells

"I-I told you! It was just a dream" I whisper yell back

"Come with me!" He grabs me hand and runs really fast down to the soccer fields... I think I'm gonna puke when I get home. By the time we get down there, I'm already panting heavily **(A/N: It's not that far away)**

We finally make it, he seats on a bench and I sit next to him "What do you want?"

"Tell me where you heard of Easter" He demanded in a whisper

"Um, I used to work for them" I answered unsure of his reaction

His jaw drops "So... you're evil?"

"No, past tense... _used_ to work for them. I know everything about them but I quit when I figured out they were just using me to get something called the embryo. By the way, where is Daichi?"

"Um, just... uh, he's playing with another Guardian character. Where is Dia?" He asks me

Why would he _just_ ask about Dia? Does he even know about Ran, Miki, and Su? "She's playing with Daichi" I stare at him with half lidded eyes. He sweatdrops "Is that so?"

I nod "Anyway, are you Easter's enemy or somethin'?"

I hope he didn't notice my accent right there! "Yeah!" He whisper yells

"Oh, ain't that right? I just haven't noticed, you seem like such a nice guy. Too bad we're enemies. I have to go, I'm not allowed to speak with the enemy" I get up and adjust my bag over my shoulder "Bye"

"Wait! You said you _used_ to work at Easter, past tense. So why are we enemies?" He asked me as he grabbed my wrist

I pulled myself from his grip and sighed "We're not that tpye of enemy, we're both outgoing and sport psycho's, I can speak with the _sport_ enemy. I can be quite competitive so I don't make friends with other outgoing people"

"Oh, I see, a game of 1 on 1?" He puts on his usual challenging smirk

I smirk back "Of what game?"

"You pick" He grins

I laugh "Basketball"

"To the gym!" He points to th school dramatically making the 'DUN DUN DUNNNN' sound, I laugh "You're funny"

"Change your mind about being my friend?" He asks and looks at me with hopeful eyes

"Nope" I answer popping the 'p'

He sighs "Aww!"

"To the gym" I do what he did before and point to the school dramatically. He laughs "Let's go!" he grabs me wrist and runs into the school, we pass Ikuto and gives me the 'what the heck?' look, I smile at him and wave as Kukai drags me to the gym

"I already gathered a whole bunch of people who want to watch our little basketball match" He grins at me, I stare at him "Uh, no"

"What do you mean?" He asked "Don't tell me you're shy"

"Y-Yes?" I hide behind Kukai as people stare at me

He sighs "But you're the childish and immature Amu Hinamori! People look up to you because you're outgoing and not afraid to speak your mind but... I guess everybody has secrets"

"Y-Yes" I nod

Kukai grabs the basket ball "Well, it's too late, I guess we're gonna have to deal with it for now"

He rests the ball on on his hip under his arm in a grin "Come on"

I stare at the ball as the teacher/referree person dude man blows the whistle. I squeak and grab the ball from Kukai, he grins at me and tries to block me. I bounce the ball between his legs and rushed aside of him, he tries to grab it but I brush passed him grabbing the ball bouncing it, I jump up and throw it in the basket. I catch the ball when it comes down and everybody stares at me in amazement.

Kukai grins "So... basketball is your weakness?"

"NO!" I blush profusely "I don't have a weakness!"

Everybody just continues to stare at me with their mouths hung up. I smirk at them and yell "You're gonna catch flies like that!"

Everybody blushes and closes their mouths immediately. Kukai laughs "Let's go!"

I throw him the ball and he immediately brushes passed me, I grab the ball from him just in time bouncing it between his legs again and tossing it into the basket like it's a daily rutine for me and I'm used to it

"Wow!" Kukai's mouth hung open

"You're gonna catch flies too, ya know" I playfully wink at him, he blushes and crosses his arms "Gimme the ball"

"You needn't be so bossy" I huff

He tilts his head to the side "Needn't?"

I cover my mouth "I said shouldn't"

"Whatever, gimme the ball" He tries to grab at it

"Fetch!" I throw it passed him and just so happens to land in the basket "Um, COACH! DOES THAT COUNT!?"

"YES! FIRST ONE TO 10 WINS! 3-0! GO!" He blows his whistle again

I squeak again and he runs passed me with the ball. I kick the through his legs and grab it still bouncing it, I jump up and toss it in the basket

"FOUR TO ZERO! KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!" He blows his whistle again, I squeak and grab the ball and tosses it to Kukai, he grins "So... the whistle is your weakness?"

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T HAVE NO WEAKNESS!" I blush, he smirks "Sureeee"

"Whatever! Just shoot already! I'm here waiting!" I get in my position

He sighs "Fine!"

He tries to run passed me again but I get in his way and he keeps bouncing the ball not being able to through it in the basket. I grab the ball before he can bounce it again and run passed him jumping up and throwing it in the basket "TOO SLOW!"

He groans "MAN!"

"FIVE TO ZERO!" The coach yells and whistles again. I squeak but, this time, the whole room can hear me, I blush "P-Play ball" I throw him the ball

x-x-x-x

**Time skip: an hour later, neither of us got another point until a half hour into the game. Let's just say I beat him 10 to 0!**

We're both sweating, everybody walks out of the gym except me, Kukai, and the coach. The coach walks over to us and hands us both a towel "Say, Hinamori, how would you like to join the Basketball club? You can be the team captain"

I didn't know what to say "What?"

"C'mon, Hinamori, why don't you do it!? It could be fun!" Kukai encourages me

"Okay, sounds fun" I agree, the coach has a huge smirk plastered on his face "Great, all the sports teams are getting together this afternoon out in the yard when everybody leaves school. It's a club meeting. Be there"

"I'll walk you there, the yard is like a half a mile away" Kukai grins at me

"S-Sure" I take the towel from the coach. Ikuto comes in "Amu, it's time for me to walk you home"

Kukai butts in before I can explain "That's alright, I'll walk her home. The sports clubs have a meeting that we need to go to, it's like an afternoon program"

Ikuto looks at me puzzled "You joined a sports club?"

"I'm the captain of the basketball team already" I grin

"But I don't feel comfortable having that loser walk you home" Ikuto grabs me hand "Now, let's go home. What would your parents say about you joining a sports club?"

"To heck with them! I like basketball, who cares what anybody else has to say!? AND DONT CALL KUKAI A LOSER! He's a really nice guy, a fellow sports psycho!" I laugh

Kukai also laughs but his dies down shortly "The meeting is in a few minutes, Amu"

"Okay, I'll be right there" I wave him off "Ikuto, this is my dream. Please just walk home without me? You still have Utau"

"Alright but you're still my girlfriend, it's only natural for me to care about you" Ikuto squeezes my hand tightly then lets go

"No I'm not" I mutter

"What?" He looks at me with fear in his eyes

I sigh "I-I'm not your girlfriend, you have me mixed up with someone else. I asked you if your name was Ikuto this morning, right? That's because I just found out about you, and how could a pervert like you turn into such a nice guy who turns out to be a total jerk? I asked you if this was my first day of school because I honestly didn't know! I didn't know who Utau was! I only know a few people! Kukai Souma, Tadase Hotori, Yaya Yuiki, Kairi Sanjou, Nadeshiko Fujisako, Nagihiko Fujisaki, and Rima Mashiro! Please don't touch me, I don't know you!"

He looked shocked "You perfer those losers over me?"

"Those losers have a better heart than you'll ever have!" I shout at him

"Are you saying that I'm not good enough for you!?" He started getting angry "Youre breaking up with me because I'm not good enough for you!?"

"NO! I'M NOT BREAKING UP WITH YOU! I WAS NEVER YOUR GIRLFRIEND TO BEGIN WITH!" I also start getting angry

"Fine! Be that way! See if I care! Come to me when you got your priorities straight!" He walked off

The coach came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder "Where's Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia?"

"Wait! How do you know about them!?" I look up and my eyes start watering "Nikaidou!"

"Nikaidou-sensei to you" He jokes

I laughed "You saw that, right?"

"Saw what?" He winked, I laughed again "Thanks"

He zips his lips and so do I, "Bye!" I run off but hear a faint "C'ya!"

Kukai was standing outside the door with his jaw dropped... I hold his hand and started dragging him "Which way to the meeting?"

He pointed with his other hand in a direction and ran at full speed, I was really dizzy once we started moving, he got us there in half the time it would've taken me to get us there. He's really fast! "Here we are"

Everybody smiled at us "Tadase Hotori, Yaya Yuiki, Kairi Sanjou, Nadeshiko Fujisaki, Nagihiko Fujisaki, and Rima Mashiro" I counted them

"Basket ball" Tadase smiled

"Volley ball!" Yaya squealed

"I'm the manager of all these, here, clubs" Kairi adjusted his glasses

"I dance but they said that I could come here, they're starting a dancing club!" Nadeshiko laughed

"Basketball" Nagihiko repeated Tadase, afterall, they're in the same club

"I joined the Volleyball club because I don't have to run around much" Rima commented

Kairi looked at her, confused "Then why did you even join a club?"

"Because _SOMEBODY_ said it would be a good idea to get some exercise!" She eyed Nagihiko who just laughed nervously scooting away from her a bit

"And I joined the soccer club, obviously" Kukai slung his arm over my shoulder

"Oooooooooh, so your new girlfriend is the captain of the basketball club!" Yaya laughed "It's so exciting! Nice to meet you, I'm Yaya-"You're Yaya Yuiki" I cut her off before she could finish

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Kukai's face turned red

I saw Ikuto staring at me and Kukai, with his arm around my neck and all of us laughing. He looked angry, he was clenching his fist. I looked at him and stared at him zoning out, I was awoken by a violent shake on my shoulder "Amu! The meeting's starting!"

"Are you staring at your ex boyfriend?" Kukai asked me

Everybody stared at me "Ex?"

"Yeah, he's my ex, and he seems angry that I'm hanging out with Kukai now" I sigh

Kukai's face got red "W-What?"

Everybody else snickered except Rima and Kairi who just rolled their eyes at their friends' childishness, Rima eyed me "If you love him then why not toy with him?"

My face got red "But I love somebody else" I mutter

Everybody looked confused, Rima continued to talk though "Why not make that boy jealous then?"

"But... how!?" I stared at my feet avoiding everybody's gazes

Rima sighed "Look, you're a goregous girl, no wonder your boyfriend was jealous! Why not use a guy to make that one jealous!? It works everytime! That's how I got Nagi"

"True" Nagi commented

"Not. HELPING!" I stare at him right in the eyes, he just found out my secret "CRAP! CRAP!"

"What!? What!?" Yaya mimiced my shout

"I just told Nagi who I liked" I muttered "DON'T TELL ANYBODY!"

"Don't worry" He winked at me "Your secret's safe with me"

Everybody crowded around him (except Tadase and Kairi who just chuckled) "WHO IS IT!? WHO IS IT!?"

x-x-x-x

**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, C'YA PEEPS!**

**Ikuto: You made me a total jerk in your story**

**Laura: That's because I always pictured you as a jerk and calling everybody else losers**

**Ikuto: xD**

**Kukai: She has a point**

**Amu: Yeah, I can sorta picture it**

**Ikuto: shaddup xD**

**Yoru: Why should we? ~nya**

**Laura: Get outta chat**

**Yoru: Ahh! I don't wanna! ~nya**

**Laura: *glares***

**Yoru: FINE! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! ~nya**

**Amu: Out!**

**Kukai: No stray cats allowed!**

**Laura: That goes for Ikuto too, right?**

**Amu: Oh gosh, I hope so**

**Kukai: You heard da woman, OUT!**

**Ikuto: I'm goin', I'm goin'!**

**Yoru: Laura doesn't own Shugo Chara! ~nya**

**Laura: OUT!**


	2. - A concert!

_Recap:_

_I looked down "To tell you the truth, I really wasn't sure about being the captain of the basketball team, am I really that good?" I sighed, Kukai brought me into a bear hug "Ehhhh, it'll be alright" he laughed "You don't understand the power of sports!"_

_I laugh aswell and pulled myself out of his hug "Ya know, that might be true but you don't understand the power of your hugs" I stretched my arms out painfully_

_Kairi cleared his throat and got everybody's attention "Let's get down to buisness"_

_I giggled, Kairi stared at me "Do you have something you wanna share, Hinamori-san?"_

_"No, but the way you said that. We're all friends, no need to be formal" I laughed_

_Yaya smiled "Yeah! Just be yourself!"_

_Kairi sighed "Let's just get this meeting started"_

x-x-x-x

**Things you should know:**

**~This takes place in America, in California. Not Japan. And she moved to New york not that long ago, her family loves in New york**

**~I'm using Jannette Mccurdy songs and Taylor Swift songs and Katy Perry songs, ect. ect.**

x-x-x-x  
(Back to the story)

x-x-x-x

**Time skip: After an hour of him not explaining the meeting to me properly, I finally got it. The meeting was over and I got a call from my parents**

I yawn and get up "Crap" I check my watch and answer my phone

*Hello?*

*Yeah, who is this?*

*Oh I see* By this time everybody is staring at me

*WHAT DID HE DO!?*

*Dude! Then get him out!*

*It's not my problem*

*Yeah yeah, I can help out, where are y'all?* I cover mouth in embarrassment

*Wait, you mean Lulu? No, she didn't do anything to me*

*Okay, I'll be there in a second* I hang up and started walking away, I lazily wave to them

Kairi clears his throat "Meeting dismissed"

Kukai came running up to me. I sighed "What do you want?"

"I promised I'd walk you home" He looked at me, confused

"Okay, but let me go wash up first in the bathroom" I wipe my mouth from some drool because I nearly fell asleep. Kukai nods "Alright"

We walk in the school and I head towards the bathroom with him close behind me. I walk around the corner and someone grabbed my wrist, I squeaked and was dragged into a room before Kukai could catch up. He covered my mouth and I kept mumbling, I saw Kukai pass the door "Amu? Where'd you go?" he walked passed the door

The man finally let go of my mouth, I look at him and examine him up and down "Ikuto? What do you want?"

"That Ikuto... isn't the real me" He looked hurt, so I automatically started believing him "What do you mean? How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Think about it, Amu, do I have any reason to lie to you?" He groaned in pain

"Fine" I walked out of the room dragging Ikuto with me, Kukai was right there and stared at me confused "What're you doing? You said you had to wash up"

"Ikuto dragged me into a room before I could. Be right back" I dropped Ikuto next to Kukai and walked into the bathroom. I cupped water in my hands and flashed it in my facem, immediately started to hum

"_They're playin' guitars with stars in their eyes on broadway._  
_They're just paying heir dues and waitin' for news on a big break._  
_I wish you were here, cuz sometims I get lonely, guess i'm not the only new girl in town._  
_Mama, I promise I'll be alright, I'll call to say I love you every night, I'm just tryin' to write the story of my life._  
_You know all about this dream I gotta chase, I get a little closer every day, california's not that far away, I'm not that far away_" I hum the tune

I heard a door creek, I stop humming for a second and examined the room then started singing again

"_So many new faces and beautiful places in this town, I'm learnin' the ropes on this crazy road I'm goin' down, I'm making my way._  
_No one said it'd be easy, trust me, believe, I'm where I belong._  
_Mama, I promise I'll be alright, I'll call to say I love you every night, I'm just tryin' to write the story of life._  
_You know all about this I gotta chase, I get a little closer every day, california is not that far away, I'm not that far away._  
_We're miles apart but youre in my heart, I keep you with me everywhere I go._  
_Mama, I promise I'll be alright, I'll call to say I love you every night, I'm just tryin' to write the story of my life ohh._  
_You know all about this dream I gotta chase, I get a little closer everyday, california's not that far away._  
_I'm not that far away... I'm not that far away_"

I continued to hum until the door creeks a little more, I stop humming and see Kukai peeking in, my face turns red "L-Let's go"

A huge grin appears on his face "Okay"

We walk out and Ikutos gone "Where's Ikuto?"

"He went home" He simply answered "By the way, I thought you sounded really good"

"Oh gosh, you heard!" I freak out

"D-Don't worry" He flings his arm around my neck "You sounded great, why don't sing often?"

I groan "Do I need a reason? I don't want to"

He looked sad "Oh"

We were walking to my house and it was all quiet. We finally make it "This is my house"

"So... you're the one that lives in the mansion? Wow! Why didn't you tell anyone?" He asks excitedly

"Tell anybody and you'll die" I glared at him

He laughed nervously "Haha, okay"

I knock on the door and my dad answered "Welcome home, Amu"

"Thanks, dad" I look back at Kukai "Bye, Kukai. C'ya at school tomorrow"

"Later" He shoves his hands in his pockets and starts to walk off

My dad stops him "Hey! It's about to storm, come in for a few hours until it stops. You're free to spend the night"

"DAD!" I yell at him and smile at Kukai

He nods "Okay" and comes inside

MAN! I HATE MY DAD RIGHT NOW! I DON'T WANT HIM TO SPEND THE NIGHT! STUPID STORM! But, sadly, my dad didn't take the hint and continued talking "Why don't you go hang out in Amu's room?"

Kukai laughed at my angry expression but nodded "Yeah"

He ran upstairs and I followed him, he went passed my room looking around, I stopped at my door "It's right here"

"Amu, if you don't want me here...-"No, it's fine, totally fine" I cut him off

"Are you sure?-"I said I'm fine with it" I cut him off a little more frustrated

"O-Okay" He shuffles his feet into my room

"Be right back" I walk out of the room but hear a faint "Okay"

I run downstairs and playfully hit my dad on his arm "What'cha do that for!?"

"I could tell you liked him, it's sorta obvious but he is so dense" He explains

"That's no reason to invite him IN. MY. _ROOM_!" I push him but he doesn't lose balance, he just chuckles "Sorry but I can't let him walk home by himself when a storm is passing through"

"Gosh, dad! I don't want to spend time with him _because_ I like him! SO SUE ME!" I groan and sit down at the kitchen table

He chuckles again "Just be friendly. Be yourself, and do things he's into. But whatever you do, don't try to be someone you're not... you're you, that's all you have to be. Understand?"

"Yes" I mumble

"Good" He winks at me, I blush "C'ya"

I run upstairs in my room and peek my head in my room "U-Uh! What're you reading!?" I look at it, "Why're you reading my songbook!?"

"You have some really great songs in here, you should sing them in public" He comments but not taking his eyes off the book

"Gimme that!" I try to grab it from him but he stands up really fast and lifts the book in the air, curse him for being taller than me

"No" He replies "Not until you agree to sing one of these songs in public"

"FINE!" I groan, he chuckles "But it has to be one _I_ choose, understand?"

"FINE!" I grab it outta his hand "So... where am I gonna sing then?"

"Utau! Utau can get you a gig, she's a singer, ain't she?" He suggested with a goofy grin, I giggled "You're cute when you grin like that"

"What?"

"Nothing" I whistle innocently

He laughs "You're funny"

"T-Thanks. U-Um, yes, can y-you ask Utau for m-me?" I ask him nervously

"But aren't you two best friends?" Daichi came from behind Kukai

"No, not exactly" I stare at Dia "Where's Ran, Miki, and Su?" Dia looked at me funny "Huh? Who?"

"Anyway, what's Utau's number?" Kukai asked me

"You don't know?" I asked him, shocked. He laughed at my expression and shook his head "Nuh-uh"

I took out my phone and saw the name 'Utau' on the screen, I read the number off "555-8384. Um, are you gonna call her or-"Shh" he interrupted me

I saw him on the phone, I giggled. He started talking

"Hey, Utau?"

"Yeah, can you get Amu a gig?"

"'Cuz she's a really good singer, she has her own songs"

"Mhm"

"Great! When?"

"Awesome! The sooner the better!"

"Yep, bye" he hangs up

He looks at me funny "First, we need to get you a better outfit. And... their was a question that's been bothering me for a while"

"What is it?" I ask him trying to not sound offended when he said I need a better outfit

"Did you write that song you before?" He asked me as curiosity filled his eyes

I nod "Yeah. My mom's in New york... my dad just came down to visit. He's leaving tomorrow. And singing that song always reminds me of them"

"So you moved down here because you had a dream?" He asked me grabbing my songbook back and flipping through the pages

"Yeah" I nod as I try to blink back tears

"A-Are you... a-are you crying?" He asked me sounding all confused

"I-I lied" I choked out

He looked shocked "A-About what?"

"My mom isn't in New york" I muttered, he still looked completely shocked "Then where is she?"

"S-Six feet under" I muttered, "What?" He obviously didn't hear me that time. I started crying more "She's dead!"

"What!?"

"O-Or... should I say... she was murdered?" I finally explained

"WHAT!?" His eyes widened and he shot up from the spot he was sitting. "C-Calm down" I wipe my tears and pull on his shirt's sleeve

"NO! I CAN'T! WHAT-"Stop!" I interrupted him

I start singing _"Hit the ground, hit the ground, hit the ground, oh oh._  
_Only sound, only sound that you hear is 'No'._  
_You never saw it coming, slipped when you started running and now you've come undone and I, I, I, I seen you fall, seen you crawl on your knees, eh, eh._  
_Seen you lost in a crowd, seen your colors fade._  
_Wish I could make it better, someday you won't remember this pain you thought will last forever and ever._  
_There you'll stand, ten feet tall. I will say 'I knew it all along'._  
_Your eyes, wider than distance. This life is sweeter than fiction._  
_Just a shot, just a shot in the dark, oh, oh._  
_All you've got, all you've got are your shattered hopes._  
_They never saw it coming, you hit the ground running and now you're on to something, I, I, I say._  
_ What a sight, what a sight when the lights came on._  
_Prove me right, prove me right, when you prove them wrong._  
_And in this perfect wheather, it's like we don't remember the rain we thought would last forever and ever._  
_There you'll stand, ten feet tall. I will say 'I knew it all along'._  
_Your eyes, wider than distance, this life is sweeter than fiction._  
_There you'll stand, next to me, all at once, the rest is history._  
_Your eyes, wider than distance, this life is sweeter than fiction._  
_I'll be one of the many sayin', 'Look at you now._  
_Look at you now, now'. I'll be one of the many sayin' 'You made us proud._  
_You made us proud, proud'. I'll be one of the many sayin' 'Look at you now. Look at you now, now'._  
_I'll be one of the many sayin' 'You made us proud. You made us proud, proud'._  
_And they call your name and they put your picture in a frame._  
_You know that I'll be there, time and again, 'Cause I loved you when, when you... hit the ground, hit the ground, hit the ground, oh, oh. Only sound, only sound, that you heard was 'No'._  
_Now in this perfect wheathe,r it's like we don't remember the rain we thought would last forever and ever._  
_There you'll stand, ten feet tall, I will say 'I knew it all along'._  
_Your eyes, wider than distance, this life is sweeter than fiction._  
_There you'll stand, next to me, all at once, the rest is history. Your eyes, wider than distance, this life is sweeter than fiction._  
_It's sweeter than fiction, it's sweeter, yeah. It's sweeter, it's sweeter, sweeter than fiction."_

**(A/N: My hands are killing me from writing that whole thing, I can't even copy and paste on this computer, STUPID COMPUTER!)**

"What?" He blinked

"I'm saying that you don't need to do anything. I'm satisfied with my life, I may not have my mom but I have a dad and friends that care about me and... a-and that includes you" I smile at him

He gives me his usual goofy grin "Okay, you have a concert in an hour. Here's your outfit" He pointed dramatically to my bed with a full outfit on it, I giggled "You're hilarious"

"But that's one reason why you like me, isn't it?" He laughed

"WHAT!?" I shot up from my spot and ran over to the door

"H-Huh? It's another reason why we get along so great, it's another reason why we're friends... why you like me... as a friend. Wait!" His facial expressions changed to shocked "Why did you run away from me? Really, what did you think I meant? Why're you acting weird?"

"N-No reason" A huge blush was visible on my face "I just realized a girl and a boy shouldn't be in the same room together with the door closed" I quickly flung the door open from behind me

Kukai walked over to me and closed the door "But we need to talk"

"About what?" I slide my back against the door downwards until I land on the floor. He lifts me back up... bridal style "About your concert" He threw my on the bed "Get changed" and left the room

I slipped on the outfit, it looked good. I even have a microphone attached to an ear piece but I didn't put it on yet. I walk out and Kukai's just staring at me... I snap my fingers in front of his face "Hello? Kukai? HEY! EARTH TO KUKAI!" But he only replies with a "Wow"

x-x-x-x

**HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? TELL MEH, TELL MEH, TELLLLLLLLLLLLL MEHHHHHHHHH!**

**Kukai: Whoa, Pushy!**

**Laura: I'm not pushy!**

**Ikuto: You're right, you're bossy**

**Amu: Stop picking on the poor girl**

**Rima: YAY! You're the poor girl! Haha!**

**Laura: Not. HELPING! *glares at Rima***

**Rima: *Gulps* Laura doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**Kukai: More or less**

**Laura: Just shaddup xD**


	3. - A text message from none other than-

_Recap:_

_"H-Huh? It's another reason why we get along so great, it's another reason why we're friends... why you like me... as a friend. Wait!" His facial expressions changed to shocked "Why did you run away from me? Really, what did you think I meant? Why're you acting weird?"_

_"N-No reason" A huge blush was visible on my face "I just realized a girl and a boy shouldn't be in the same room together with the door closed" I quickly flung the door open from behind me_

_Kukai walked over to me and closed the door "But we need to talk"_

_"About what?" I slide my back against the door downwards until I land on the floor. He lifts me back up... bridal style "About your concert" He threw my on the bed "Get changed" and left the room_

_I slipped on the outfit, it looked good. I even have a microphone attached to an ear piece but I didn't put it on yet. I walk out and Kukai's just staring at me... I snap my fingers in front of his face "Hello? Kukai? HEY! EARTH TO KUKAI!" But he only replies with a "Wow"_

x-x-x-x  
**Things you should know:**

**~Kukai isn't really a loser like it said in the other chapters, he's a really nice guy but not noticed most of the time. Yet, all the girls drool over him**

x-x-x-x  
**(Back to the story)**

**Kukai's POV:**

"I-Is that a good thing?" She asks clearly starting to get nervous

Oh gosh, what do I say? She's drop dead goregoua! But I can't just plain out say that! Can I? Oh gosh, am I starting to like her? She's wearing a plain black sleeveless top with ruffles at the top and bottom, a silver unbuttoned vest, silver wedged heels so she's as tall as me, ripped up black jeans, and to top it all of... she has her hair tied up in a really high ponytail. Since her hair goes all the way down to her hip, now it only goes down to her mid back **(A/N: Amu has abnormally long hair in this story, I know she only has shoulder length hair in the series but I decided to mix it up a bit, hope that's fine with you guys!)**

"You look..." I stop myself, FINE! I'm just gonna say it "You look drop dead goregous" I cover my mouth immediately. I look up and her face is beat red, I can tell she's all flustered. We stand there like that for about 5 minutes, I'm trying to understand why I said that. I'm not falling for her, am I? No, she's my friend, and nothing more! We continue to wait in awkward silence until I get a text from Utau

_From: Utau Hoshina_  
_To: Kukai Souma_

_Hey, Amu's concert's in 15 minutes! Hurry up!_

"F-Fifteen minutes!? Oh gosh! Amu! Your concert is in-" I look at the spot she is or... was. She's not here... xD

I recieve a call "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Amu. I'm almost at the concert... you outta hurry if you wanna see me perform" She says in a cheerful voice

I sweatdrop "I'll be right there"

"Yay!" She squeals "Bye!"

I hang up "You sneaky runt!" I mumble under my breath as I run out of the house to my car

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

Me and Utau are singing together! A duet! That I wrote! I'm so excited!

I walk up on stage and the first person I spot is Kukai. He's mixed in with the rest of the crowd but he's my only fan I care about.

I put my ear piece on with the microphone attached "Hello everybody!" I scream into the mic, everybody responds with a "WOO!" or a "WHOA!" or a "YAY!" or a really loud pitch squeal

"I'm Amu Hinamori and I'm gonna sing you a song called 'Not that far away'! You ready!?" I scream into the mic again

They all nod with a "Wooo!" or a "YEAHHH!"

I smile at Kukai, he's screaming above the crowd sayin' "JUST SING!"

"Okay, I dedicate this song to my mom who died recently, hope you like it!" I tap my foot on my stage to the beat

"_They're playin' guitars with stars in their eyes on broadway._  
_They're just paying heir dues and waitin' for news on a big break._  
_I wish you were here, cuz sometims I get lonely, guess i'm not the only new girl in town._  
_Mama, I promise I'll be alright, I'll call to say I love you every night, I'm just tryin' to write the story of my life._  
_You know all about this dream I gotta chase, I get a little closer every day, california's not that far away, I'm not that far away_  
_So many new faces and beautiful places in this town, I'm learnin' the ropes on this crazy road I'm goin' down, I'm making my way._  
_No one said it'd be easy, trust me, believe, I'm where I belong._  
_Mama, I promise I'll be alright, I'll call to say I love you every night, I'm just tryin' to write the story of life._  
_You know all about this I gotta chase, I get a little closer every day, california is not that far away, I'm not that far away._  
_We're miles apart but youre in my heart, I keep you with me everywhere I go._  
_Mama, I promise I'll be alright, I'll call to say I love you every night, I'm just tryin' to write the story of my life ohh._  
_You know all about this dream I gotta chase, I get a little closer everyday, california's not that far away._  
_I'm not that far away... I'm not that far away_"

I end the song with a loud "OH!" making the crowd go wild

Kukai laughs and I wink at him, his face heats up a little and I smirk "Okay! This next song's called 'Sweeter than fiction'!"

Everybody yells and screams and shouts "WOO!"

"I dedicate this song to one of my bestfriends... Kukai Souma" I point to him and he blushes but everybody turns to him, they know exactly who he is. The room get quiet as people exchange glances at me and then at Kukai over and over again. It was quiet for a couple minutes until Kukai shouted "Just sing!"

"Okay, hope you like it" I whisper gently into the micro phone as the music starts. I tap my foot to the beat

_"Hit the ground, hit the ground, hit the ground, oh oh._  
_Only sound, only sound that you hear is 'No'._  
_You never saw it coming, slipped when you started running and now you've come undone and I, I, I, I seen you fall, seen you crawl on your knees, eh, eh._  
_Seen you lost in a crowd, seen your colors fade._  
_Wish I could make it better, someday you won't remember this pain you thought will last forever and ever._  
_There you'll stand, ten feet tall. I will say 'I knew it all along'._  
_Your eyes, wider than distance. This life is sweeter than fiction._  
_Just a shot, just a shot in the dark, oh, oh._  
_All you've got, all you've got are your shattered hopes._  
_They never saw it coming, you hit the ground running and now you're on to something, I, I, I say._  
_ What a sight, what a sight when the lights came on._  
_Prove me right, prove me right, when you prove them wrong._  
_And in this perfect wheather, it's like we don't remember the rain we thought would last forever and ever._  
_There you'll stand, ten feet tall. I will say 'I knew it all along'._  
_Your eyes, wider than distance, this life is sweeter than fiction._  
_There you'll stand, next to me, all at once, the rest is history._  
_Your eyes, wider than distance, this life is sweeter than fiction._  
_I'll be one of the many sayin', 'Look at you now._  
_Look at you now, now'. I'll be one of the many sayin' 'You made us proud._  
_You made us proud, proud'. I'll be one of the many sayin' 'Look at you now. Look at you now, now'._  
_I'll be one of the many sayin' 'You made us proud. You made us proud, proud'._  
_And they call your name and they put your picture in a frame._  
_You know that I'll be there, time and again, 'Cause I loved you when, when you... hit the ground, hit the ground, hit the ground, oh, oh. Only sound, only sound, that you heard was 'No'._  
_Now in this perfect wheathe,r it's like we don't remember the rain we thought would last forever and ever._  
_There you'll stand, ten feet tall, I will say 'I knew it all along'._  
_Your eyes, wider than distance, this life is sweeter than fiction._  
_There you'll stand, next to me, all at once, the rest is history. Your eyes, wider than distance, this life is sweeter than fiction._  
_It's sweeter than fiction, it's sweeter, yeah. It's sweeter, it's sweeter, sweeter than fiction."_

I look out in the crowd and see Nadeshiko, Yaya and Rima. Utau runs on stage and whispers in my ear "I can sing, my voice is damaged, pick out a few singers from the crowd to sing the next song with you. I'm sure you'll do just fine"

My face flushed "A-Alright" I whisper back "Utau can't sing the next song but a few of you fans will be able to sing with me!"

The entire crowd raises there hand except Nadeshiko and Rima who're just laughing at how Yaya's trying to hard to raise her hand above everybody elses... I point to one of them "You, in the back, the short one with wavey hair" I call out, she looked surprised but then came on stage with an angry expression. She came over to me and whispered in my ear "DON'T. CALL. ME. SHORT!" in more a yell than a whisper

The entire crowd heard and snickered, including me. "And... you there, also in the back, the tall one with long hair and the ponytail" I point to her

She points to herself in shock, I nod. She walks up and stands next to Rima in the back of the stage. At this point, Yaya lost all control and ran to the front of the stage right by my feet. I giggled and pointed to her "You there, in the front row, short with orange pigtails" she jumped up and ran on stage.

I whisper to them all "We're singing a song you all know, Kukai obviously showed you this song, but I have extra copies. It doesn't matter whether you use them when you sing or not"

"Ready?" Utau came up on stage and ran over to the music box "Ready, set, go" she screamed into the microphone with a bit of a raspy. I flinched "C'mon!"

_[NADESHIKO:] _  
_When I was a little girl_  
_My mama used to tuck me into bed._  
_And she'd read me a story_

_[RIMA:] _  
_It's always about a princess in distress_  
_And how a guy would save her_  
_And end up with the glory_

_[YAYA:]_  
_I'd lie in bedAnd think about_  
_The person that I wanted to be_

_[ME:]_  
_Then one day I realized,_  
_The fairy tail life,_  
_Wasn't for me_

_[CHORUS - ALL:]_  
_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,_  
_Sittin' in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,_  
_Waitin' for someone to come and set me free [NADESHIKO: Come and set me free]._  
_I don't wanna be like someone waitin' for a handsome prince to come and save me._  
_On I will survive,_  
_Unless somebody's on my side._  
_Don't wanna depend on no one else,_  
_I'd rather rescue myself._

_[ALL:]_  
_Someday I'm gonna find someone,_  
_Who wants my soul, heart, and mind,_  
_Who's not afraid to show that he loves me,_  
_Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am,_  
_Don't need nobody takin' care of me._  
_[AMU: I will be there] I will be there just as strong as he will be there for me_  
_When I give myself then it has to be an equel thing_

_[ALL:]_  
_I can slay [RIMA: I can slay] my own dragons [Nadeshiko: my own dragons]_  
_I can dream my own dreams [YAYA: my own dreams]_  
_My knight in shining armor [RIMA: shining armor] is me_  
_I'm gonna set me free_

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,_  
_Sittin' in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,_  
_Waitin' for somebody to come and set me free._  
_I don't wanna be like someone waitin',_  
_For a handsome prince to come and save me._  
_On I will survive,_  
_Unless somebody's on my side._

_[CHORUS - ALL:]_  
_I dont wanna be like Cinderella,_  
_Sittin' in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,_  
_Waitin' for somebody [NADESHIKO: Oh-Oh] to come and set me free._  
_I don't wanna be like someone waitin' for a handsome prince to come and save me._  
_On I will survive,_  
_Unless somebody's on my side._  
_Don't wanna depend on no one else,_  
_I'd rather rescue myself_

I end it in a loud "OH" and the crowd cheers. I laugh, Yaya squeals, Nadeshiko smiles at the crowd, and Rima just has that same ol' famous emotionless face she's known for. I looked back at them and looked back at the crowd. I suddenly got a text from someone I don't know

_From: Saaya Yamabuki_ **(A/N: AMU DOESN'T KNOW SAAYA YET!)**  
_To: Amu Hinamori_

_Hey, meet me at the park in 5 minutes. We need to talk... like, NOW!_

I looked around and ripped off my ear piece and threw it on the ground. I walked over to the mic on the stage and sighed into it "This concert is being cut short due to personal issues" Everybody sighs and groans "Awwww" I hear a chuckle and see Kukai staring at me... I know that chuckle anywhere

_From: Amu Hinamori_  
_To: Saaya Yamabuki_

_Sure :3_

I decided to respond and send

He took out his phone and looked like he was texting someone, a few minutes later I found out that person was me

_From: Kukai Souma_  
_To: Amu Hinamori_

_Are you sure you just don't wanna sing anymore? You sure it's not an excuse?_

My face flushed and the crowd noticed that, the room got quiet and everybody stared at Kukai who's face also flushed. I texted him back

_From: Amu Hinamori_  
_To: Kukai Souma_

_YES! It's issues! I got a text from someone who wants to talk to me in 5 minutes, I gotta go!_

He looked like he stared at his phone in shock and then he started to text again

_From: Kukai Souma_  
_To: Amu Hinamori_

_From who?_

I sighed, he's so NOSEY! BUTT. OUT!

_From: Amu Hinamori_  
_To: Kukai Souma_

_How should I know? I don't know the woman! That's all I know about her, that she's a girl except for her name but I gotta go_

I hit send and run off the stage, Kukai quickly runs after me, I finally make it to the park and Kukai's standing next to me. I sigh

"Why do you keep following me around like a lost puppy?" "Because you're interesting" "Okay, then tell me this, what about me is interesting?" "You" "What about me?" "Eh, just... you" "My personality?" "Nope, just you" "My smile?" "No, just you" "My... hair?" "Maybe... nah, just you" "You don't know how much IQ points I'm losing just by talking to you" I sighed, he chuckled "Nope"

x-x-x-x

**AND, TADA!**

**Tadase: Hm?**

**Laura: Huh?"**

**Amu: You just called Tadase, what do you want to tell him?**

**Utau: Yeah, Laura**_**-chan**_**, what did you wanna tell him?**

**Rima: ... Is she dead?**

**Laura: I said Tada! Not Tada**_**se**_**! Their is a difference?**

**Kukai: Yeah? And what's that?**

**Laura: **_**Tada**_** means... ... uh, it's not a name, that's for sure**

**Tadase: Sure it is, it's my nickname**

**Ikuto: Yeah, a nickname is a nickname**

**Yoru: Laura doesn't own shugo chara ~nya!**

**Laura: NO FREAKIN' CATS ALLOWED!**

**Ikuto: You're no fun**

**Yoru: We're obviously not wanted ~nya**

**Ikuto: Yeah, yeah, we can take a hint**

**Laura: ... OUT!**

**Nagihiko: No sparkle attacks work on her, I guess**


	4. - New secrets EXPOSED!

_Recap:_

_I hit send and run off the stage, Kukai quickly runs after me, I finally make it to the park and Kukai's standing next to me. I sigh _

_"Why do you keep following me around like a lost puppy?" "Because you're interesting" "Okay, then tell me this, what about me is interesting?" "You" "What about me?" "Eh, just... you" "My personality?" "Nope, just you" "My smile?" "No, just you" "My... hair?" "Maybe... nah, just you" "You don't know how much IQ points I'm losing just by talking to you" I sighed, he chuckled "Nope"_

x-x-x-x  
(Back to the story)

I finally see someone sitting on a bench, she looks over at me with a scowl on her face but then she spots me and her face lit up. Her eyes showing hate but her _fake_ smile showing love. She looked at Kukai and growled, she didn't walk over to me yet. I turned around to Kukai "It's personal, leave me alone"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"I said yes"

"And I said no"

"Well I said yes!"

"Well I said no!"

I walked passed the bench continuing to argue with Kukai "Go away" "Fine, but text me when you're done, I have something I wanna discuss with you" he sighed, "aright" I replied and he ran away at full speed

I just walked passed the bench and the girl hopped up "Are you Amu Hinamori?"

"Yea" I nodded, her face lit up again "I'm Saaya Yamabuki. The one that texted you" she squeals in a high pitch voice

"Cool" I shoved my hands in my pockets "So... what'cha wanna talk about?"

"Oh, just hang out. I was wondering if you wanted to be my friend?" She asked in more of a demanding tone than a questioning one. I gulped "Sure"

"Hey! I just thought of an idea! How would you like to come to my slumber party tonight? All the cool kids are coming, and you're invited" She held out her arms telling me to hug her

I hugged her but only lightly and pulled away quickly "Um, I'll get back to you later on that"

"Okay, but don't tell Kukai, this is our little secret" She put her finger over her lips and winked at me

"Oh, wait" I pull out my phone "I have no plans tonight, sure, I'll go. Is Utau, Yaya, Rima, and Nadeshiko gonna be there?"

"You mean, Utau Hoshina, Yaya Yuiki, Rima Mashiro, and Nadeshiko Fujisaki?" She questions

I nod "Yeah, they're my best friends"

"Your best friends are my best friends. You can invite them if you want" She shrugs

"Okay" I nod again thinking about how long this conversation is taking. Ya know, Saaya isn't bad but she's not... ya know... exactly, my people... people I hang around with. She's not bad but she isn't, exactly, my favorite... ya know what I mean?

**(A/N: When I say that someone's saying btw or lol, that means they're saying the actual letters, not By the way or lol, they're sayin and l o l. Okay?)**

"Btw, I need to talk to you about Kukai" she interrupted me from my thoughts

"O-Okay" I sat down next to her on the bench, she took a deep breath "Ihaveareallybigcrushonhimsodoyoumindnothangingaroundhim?"

I looked at her, confused "What?"

"I have a really big crush on him so do you mind not hanging around him? I sort of feel threatened. Can you guys _not_ hang out? It would mean so much to me as your bestie and all" She gave me her puppy dog eyes

I was stunned "W-What? U-Um, I'll t-try... for a friend, I g-guess"

"Thanks!" She squeals and hugs me "And please don't tell Kukai about this or something bad will happen to him, you don't want that to happen, do you?"

"I-I won't" I nod. she jumps "You're the bestest friend in the whole wide world!" She squeals again and runs off

x-x-x-x

**Kukai's POV:**

It's been 3 hours since Amu was talking with Saaya, I hope Saaya didn't do anything bad to her. I didn't recieve any texts or calls, I wonder what happened for I decided to text her

_From: Kukai Souma_  
_To: Amu Hinamori_

_Where are you? I told you to text me when you were done talking with Saaya_

I sent the text and started walking around where I saw Amu last, I wonder what happened. Just a moment later, I recieve a text message from her. I eagerly take out my phone and read it

_From: Amu Hinamori_  
_To: Kukai Souma_

_Sorry, can't talk now. Busy :(_

I sighed at the message, oh... I wonder what's going on

_From: Kukai Souma_  
_To: Amu Hinamori_

_With what?_

I sent that message eager to hear from hear from her again but no response. I see her running passed me with her phone in her hand. I watch her run passed me and she doesn't even so much as glance at me... I'm hurt

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

I read the message he sent me

_From: Kukai Souma_  
_To: Amu Hinamori_

_With what?_

Well, the truth is that I can't even talk to him. I see him walking in the park but I have to get by him. I run by him without so much as a glance, he was staring at me. I felt hurt to do this to him but I have to look busy, for his sake. I can't tell him that Saaya told me not to speak with him!

I run in the school just as the bell rings. I hurry to my classroom and sit in my assigned spot. I just realized that Kukai's sitting right next to me. Saaya's sitting ahead of me and looking back at me with a sligh glare. I mouth the words 'I'm sorry but I can't switch seats!' and she shrugs and giggles and whispers to me 'Hey, do you see Utau's hair style today? It's not in pigtails! How rare!"

I giggle and Kukai looks at me funny "What's so funny?"

"Nothin'" I avoid his gaze and continue exchanging whispers and giggles with Saaya until the teacher walks in. But this time, it isn't Nikaidou, is that...? My mouth drops... the teacher is IKUTO! FREAKIN' IKUTO! Well, he _did_ graduate... so it's not really surprising

Ikuto smirks at me "We have a special assignment today, class. I will pick two students to come up here and tell the class who he/she likes most in the class, who he/she hates most, who his/her friends are and who he/she is trying to avoid. Understand?"

Oh gosh! The class nods, and he clears his throat "You have to be honest, I know everything about all you students so I'll know if you're lying. Understand me?" and the class nods again, he continues "I will pick one boy and one girl in the same row"

I raise my hand, he ignores me and I sigh. I put my hands down and hum going off to dream land. I jerk up to Kukai poking my forehead and Ikuto practically shouting my name "Hinamori! Hinamori~!"

Kukai chuckled "Come on"

"Hinamori, you and Kukai will be presenting it for today. Kukai goes first. Come up here" Ikuto ordered in a calm tone. I shuffled my feet to the front of the class since Kukai was already up there, he began "I don't like anybody, I don't hate anybody, my friends are everybody and I'm not trying to avoid anybody" He sighed

I slightly blushed "I don't like anybody, I don't hate anybody, my friends are Saaya and Kukai, and I'm not trying to avoid anybody" I take a couple steps away from Kukai and look up at Ikuto who gives me and approving nod "You did well, both of you did"

"Cut the crap, Amu. I know you're tr-" He cuts himself off due to everybody crowding around us. He noticed that we were pushed together only inches apart. I screamed and everybody backed away, I sighed in relief and pushed Kukai "Sensei? May I be excused? I have family buisness to attend to"

"Like what?" Ikuto asks me, I feel like ripping out his lungs! "I'm just busy. Hey, Saaya, we need to talk... like, now!"

Saaya grinned "Of course" she was probably happy that I didn't rat her out like any normal person would have done. That makes me a good friend... right?... Right?

Me and Saaya walk out of the classroom. Her grin turned into nothing... she wasn't smiling, frowning, smirking, or grinning... she just looked a bit frustrated. "What is it?" She asked me a bit irritatingly

"Well, first, you're welcome for not ratting you out. And second, what excuse do you want me to have?" I asked her sounding a bit desperate

"I don't care, as long as you don't tell Kukai about any of this!" She yelled at me, I flinched

Kukai turned the corner "Don't tell me about what?"

"That I like tacos!" I say almost immediately. Saaya hit me on my arm, Kukai laughs "You're too funny!" he walked away and started coming back. Me and Saaya took off running towards the girls bathroom and laughing our heads off

x-x-x-x

**Kukai's POV:**

Amu and Saaya walk out of the classroom. I walk to the door hiding around the corner listening to them

"What is it?" Saaya asked a bit irritatingly

"Well, first, you're welcoming for not ratting you out. And second, what excuse do you want me to have?" Amu groans

"I don't care, as long as you don't tell Kukai about any of this!" Saaya yelled at Amu

I turn the corner making it look casual just in time to see Amu flinch at that last comment Saaya made "Don't tell me about what?"

"That I like tacos!" Amu says almost immediately. Saaya hit her on the arm and I laugh "You're too funny!" I walked away then realized they didn't explain it to me. They were staring at me but then I started to walk to them but and they took off running towards the girls locker room and laughing their heads off

Ikuto walked up to me "What was that about?"

"I don't know! Amu said she doesn't want to tell me that she likes tacos though... which I find really hard to believe since Saaya hit her arm and glared at her afterwards" I chuckle

Rima came running up to us "Hey guys, have you seen Nagihiko?"

Me and Ikuto both shake ours heads "No"

Ikuto puts an arm on my shoulder "Just text her, man. Unless you're daring enough to waltz right in the girls bathroom! Either you or me, dude!" he laughed. I laughed aswell "You wish!"

"Yes! Yes I do!" He chuckled and his laugh died down "But, no joke, text her"

Rima slaps us on the head and stomps away angerily grunting "Perverts!"

"By the way, why are you the teacher today?" I asked him

"Well, since I graduated, I'm old enough to teach here. And Nikaidou was sick, I recieved a call from the school asking me if I could fill in, so I just said 'sure'... their isn't much of a reason, I just didn't have anything better to do. Plus, I get paid!" He smirked

I nodded "But isn't it hard?"

"To give orders? No way!" He laughed

"Alright, I think I'm gonna text Amu now" I start walking towards the guys locker room leaving Ikuto behind... and confused

I take out my phone when I reach the boys locker room, Nagihiko just got out of the locker room. His hair was soaking and dripping "Hey, Kukai, going somewhere?"

I nodded, "Yeah... um, did you just take a shower?"

"Yeah, why?" He asks me, I shrug "Rima was lookin' for ya"

He nods "Alright, c'ya" he walks away

"Later!" I call out as I pull out my phone "First to text Rima"

_From: Kukai Souma_  
_To: Rima Mashiro_

_I saw Nagihiko, I told him you were lookin' for him, he's lookin' for you_

I send it and text Amu...

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

Me and Saaya were gossiping in the locker room and were giggling like crazy. Saaya put a hand on my shoulder "Sorry for snapping at you earlier"

"Don't mention it! You're still my best friend, right?" I ask her sounding disappointed

She nodded and hugged me "Don't worry! You're my bestest friend, as long as you don't hang around Kukai then you're my best friend in the world!" she rubbed my back

I nodded "Y-Yeah" then I got a text

She looked confused "Who's is from?"

I looked at it "Its from Kukai"

_From: Kukai Souma_  
_To: Amu Hinamori_

_Where'd you run off to? We have a sport meeting... you weren't at Basketball practice today, where are you!?_

I sighed "Want me to ignore it?"

She nodded "Please?"

"Okay but I'm still gonna have to go to practice with him and all my sports meetings. I'll do my best to avoid him though! I promise!" I bowed slightly

She glared at me "You better! ... but you're still my bestie" her expression softened

"Thanks" I pat her on the head and she ruffled my hair "No prob!"

I giggled then recieved another text from Kukai

_From: Kukai Souma_  
_To: Amu Hinamori_

_WE HAVE A SPORTS MEETING RIGHT NOW! SOMEONE TOLD ME YOU'RE IN THE LOCKER ROOM! GET OUT HERE NOW! OR ELSE WE'LL BE LATE!_

I sighed "I have a club meeting, c'ya" I hugged her and she hugged me back "Bye"

"Bye" I waved and walked out of the locker room. I was tackled by Kukai "COME ON!"

"No... you go... I'll walk by myself" I saw Saaya peek out from behind the corner and she thankfully smiled at me. Kukai gave me a confusingly look "It's Saaya, isn't it?" he raised an eyebrow

"Huh? What do ya mean?" I asked him trying to sound cheerful but he wasn't buyin' it, Saaya glared at me, I gulped. Kukai was on top of me, his hands on both sides of my head and his face was inches away. He looked up and everybody was staring at us, crowded around us... including our friends. Yaya started taking pictures and I could tell Saaya was angry, I mouthed 'I'm sorry!'

Kukai didn't pay attention to any of them "So...? Why have you been avoiding me!?"

"I told you! I wasn't avoiding you! I'm just really busy!" I yelled at him

He leaned in closer angerily, he slightly stiffened "Cut the crap, Amu!" I flinched "What crap!?"

"Fine! But why haven't you responded to my texts or calls!? Why have you been ignoring me with not so much as a glance when we pass each other in the hall!? I thought I was your friend!" Kukai shouted at me and stared at me in the eyes, everybody gasped. My heart just broke in two 'I thought I was your friend!' kept playing in my head

He was laying on top of me, his hands on both sides of my head. His face was inches from mine but I wasn't blushing and neither was he... I noticed

"Because I was busy! I didn't even get your stupid texts!" I growled, "Fine! Prove it!" he grabbed my phone outta my pocket and went to my texts. I tried to grab it back "Hey! Gimme it back!"

He showed me that text

_From: Kukai Souma_  
_To: Amu Hinamori_

_Where'd you run off to? We have a sport meeting... you weren't at Basketball practice today, where are you!?_

I sighed "Fine, I didn't answer because-"It's because of Saaya, isn't it?" he interrupted me. I looked shocked "What do you mean?"

"Saaya! She forced you to avoid me, didn't she!? She _demanded_ that you ignore me so she could get close to me, am I wrong!?" He guessed it... ya know, he was pretty much spot on. Saaya looked at me pleadingly. I gulped "I-"Amu... I know I'm right, don't try to defend her" He interrupted me

"Kukai..."Amu..." He cut me off and mimiced my whine "But I know it was her, so confess... now!"

"KUKAI! I'm telling the truth! I'm not avoiding you!" I grab my phone back just in time to get a text. I push him off me and he lands on the floor. I get up "Don't just jump to conclusions! Saaya may like you enough to do something like that but she didn't! Nobody here knows the truth except me. Why're you so worked up about me being busy?! Ya know, I think it's about time you explained yourself!"

He sighs "Sorry"

"It's fine but-" I cut myself off and stare at the text I just got

_From: Rima Mashiro_  
_To: Amu Hinamori_

_I DID IT! ME AND NAGI ARE GOING OUT! It's a sercret though, so shut up about, and don't show this text to ANYONE or you'll regret it, you understand me?_

Kukai jumped up "What is it?"

"N-Nothin'" I run outside of the school and see Rima waiting for me in the fields

Kukai chased after me "What?" he was running beside me

I ignored him and ran to Rima "I'm so happy for you" and I hugged her

She slightly squealed "Yay!" but then growled at Kukai "Why is _he_ here?"

"He followed me" I shrugged and shooed Kukai away "Shoo!" he stuck his tongue out at me not moving an inch. I growled and glared at him, he gulped "I just remembered, I have... a thing that needs to be taken care of someplace far away from here. It's an important thing"

Rima giggled "I tought you well, young grasshopper"

I giggled asweell "I only learned from the best, sensei" I slightly bowed and we both giggled "So, you and Nagi... tell me, how's he like?" I started getting serious

She blushed "What do ya mean?"

"I mean~~~~~~, how does he treat you?" We sit down at on a bench

"Well... he treats me like I'm an actual human being and not a troll like most people because I'm short" She scoffs

"I-It's a start... right?" I ask a bit unsure

She laughs "He treats me like he treated you when he used to have a crush on you" she covers her mouth right away

"Huh?" I blink "HUH!?"

Nagihiko walks over "Hey guys, how've ya been?"

Rima's too busy laughing to answer. My face is red and smoke is coming outta my ears... I'm too shocked to answer "Whaaaaaaaa?"

"What're you doin'?" Kukai came over

"WHAAAAAAAAA!?" I screech and people stop to stare

Rima covers my mouth and drags me inside the school near her locker "SHUT UP!"

"EHHHH! WHAT!? WHY!?" I choked out

She giggles "Shhhh, well... I said... _used_ to"

"S-Still!" I cross my arms "Why didn't I know this before?"

"Because I thought it was obvious... if you didn't- Wow! You're really oblivious to the obvious!" She laughed

I growled and got up off the bench "Fine, be that way" and I walk away but hear snickering and giggling behind me. I run down the hallway outside, I run to the soccer field and fall down laying down on the cozy grass, I looked at my watch, I have to prepare for Saaya's slumber party... but I don't wanna get up

A figure walked up to me but he looked shadowy because of the sun, I shadowed my eyes with my hand and looked up at it. It's Nagihiko... great, just great! He was smiling at me "Hey, wanna play a game of basketball?"

"Why?" I asked him sounding bored and I proably looked bored too

"Because I heard that you even beat Kukai at it, and nobody beats him. So I wanted to see for myself" He holds out a hand to help me up

"Um, weren't you there when we played?"

"No, me and Rima were in our classes"

"Oh... um, okay" I take his hand he and pulls me up, but before he can, I pull him down and he lands right next to me laying on his back. We both laugh, he grins at me from the side "You're funny"

I smile "I know" and I get up holding a hand to help him up. He grabs it and pulls me down getting up by himself "Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude" I groan and also get up

He laughs "You wanna play or not?"

"Alright!" I hug him

x-x-x-x

**LAURA'S BACK! WITH CHAPTER...,WHATEVER! xD**

**Ikuto: You forgot which chapter you're on?**

**Laura: xD don't blame me, I'm busy**

**Amu: Obviously**

**Utau: You could've at least updated faster!**

**Rima: YEAH! Or else the readers will lose interest!**

**Amu: Has anyone seen Kukai?**

**Kukai: I'm right here**

**Rima: No, he was supposed to be here... where could he be?**

**Kukai: I'm right here!**

**Utau: I think he went to run some arronds**

**Kukai: What're you talking about!? Laura, you can see me, right?**

**Laura: ...**

**Kukai: R-Right?**

**Laura: Yeahhhhhh**

**Ikuto: Laura, what're you talking about, Laura?**

**Laura: Nothin'**

**Kukai: Huh?**

**Utau: Laura doesn't own Shugo Chara! (If she did then Amu and Kukai would already be a couple)**


	5. - Misunderstandings

_Recap:_

_"Oh... um, okay" I take his hand he and pulls me up, but before he can, I pull him down and he lands right next to me laying on his back. We both laugh, he grins at me from the side "You're funny"_

_I smile "I know" and I get up holding a hand to help him up. He grabs it and pulls me down getting up by himself "Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude" I groan and also get up_

_He laughs "You wanna play or not?"_

_"Alright!" I hug him_

x-x-x-x

**Kukai's POV:**

I saw Amu run out of the school and fall down on the soccer field grounds. I was about to run over to her to see if she was okay but I glanced over there and it turns out that Nagihiko beat me to it. I sit on the bench and see them talking. I see Nagihiko offering to help Amu up and she accepts, but she pulls him down... awwww that's my Amu!

**(A/N: He means in like... a teacher/student sorta way... not the... ya know what? Forget it, think what ya want. I don't care)**

They're laying next to each other on the ground, Amu gets up and offers to help Nagi up which he accepts but he pulls her down... for payback, I'm guessing. Then they both get up on their own and Amu hugs him... um, what were they talking about? Are they going out!? WHAT!?

**(A/N: Kukai doesn't know that Nagi and Rima are dating, only Rima, Nagi, and Amu know)**

They start walking towards the school building... I was about to run to them but I was tackled by fangirls... stupid fangirls. All saying things like 'I love you, Kukai!' 'Marry me, I love you!' 'You're so kind!' and giving me stupid compliments like that... but they don't know the real me at all!

I was piled by them, I couldn't move and I was being dragged out to the soccer field. I saw Amu look my way and giggle while Nagi just smiles at me... devilishly.

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

I saw Kukai being dragged off by fangirls, I giggled. Nagi followed my gaze and just smiled at him... devilishly. Kukai was trying his best to break free but the fangirls were all over him. Somewhere deep inside, I was... jealous. I guess he has enough on his hands, can't talk to him. Plus, me and Nagi have a basket ball match due!

Nagi grabs my hand and leads me to the gym. We pass Rima and she gives me a death stare, I stop by her and explain everything and then she nods and let's us go... AND FREAKIN' FOLLOWS US!

We finally make it to the gym when we run into Saaya who tackled me "S-Saaya? What're you d-doing here?"

She squealed "You're coming to my slumber party... right!?"

I nodded "I-I guess if it means that much to you"

"Yay! All'a your friends can come too!" She laughed

I got up and she did too "So... that's a yes? You're coming?"

I nodded again "Yeah"

She squealed again "Come over at 7 and bring your own pillow and pjs!"

"Mhm" I gulped and nodded

She left and waved at me "C'ya!"

"Later!" I called out and walked away from Rima, Kukai and Nagihiko. Nagi cleared his throat "Forgetting something?"

I thought for a second and gazed into space "Not that I can think of" I kept my back at them not facing them

"Our basketball match?" He sweatdropped

I facepalmed. Kukai chuckled "You must be very forgetful"

I was close to blushing but didn't. I looked back at them "Not really" I stared at the soccer field in front of me avoiding their gazes

"Are you Hinamori Amu?" A girl walked up to me and whispered but loud enough for everybody to hear

"Yeah, can I help you?" I blinked. The girl was red headed and looked about a year younger than me. She had nerdy glasses and a pretty white bow in her hair. She was wearing a 5th graders uniform but the shirt on her looked like a dress, it was sooooo long. She was wearing a skirt but you could barely see it over her shirt. She had a big ponytail that went down to her hip. She looked up at me about to cry

I looked back at Rima, Nagihiko, and Kukai... guess what?

**(A/N: What?)**

Nagi was the only one there xD! He shrugged "They ditched"

"Typical" I sighed "Nagi, meet me in the gym in 10 minutes"

He nodded "Okay" and he left

I looked back at the girl "What's your name?"

She looked sad "I-I don't know"

"Huh? How could you not know?" my jaw dropped

"Do you mind telling me where I am... or _who_ I am?" She asked, my jaw dropped farther "Huh!?"

"..." She started at me **(A/N: aka: the silent stare)**

"Um, sorry, rude of me. We're at Seiyo acadamy... elementary school. And... I don't know who you are" I blinked

"You look familiar" She commented

I gazed into space

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_I was running down my street and bumped into a little girl who looked about a year younger than me, we both fell down. I examined her, she had red hair, nerdy glasses, and her clothes we soaked! I gave her my umbrella "Sorry for bumping into you"_

_She accepted my umbrella but didn't say a word_

_"What's your name?" I ask her "Maybe we'll meet up again sometime"_

_"Rein" She nodded_

_We both got up at the same time, I examined her clothes "I'm Amu, come to my house to change before you head out again"_

_"Can't, bye!" she waved_

_"Bye" I lazily waved to her and continued walking __**'What an odd kid'**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Oh... we _have_ seen each other, haven't we?" I tap my chin

She looked like she was about to cry again "I'm lost, if you know anything about me... please let me know!"

Kukai walked over again "Amnesia?"

I punched him in the stomach, he fell to the ground "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"For ditching me the first time, now get outta here" I point to the school

Rein looks at me with pleading eyes "Anything... anything at all! I will take anything!"

"Your name... Rein. You're a shy and an odd little brat. That's all I know about you, but in my defense, we met 2 years ago, I barely remembered your name" I put a hand on her shoulder

I looked at her pocket, I reached in it and pulled out her phone. I looked for the number that listed 'MOM'

I hit dial and put the phone up to my ear, a very anxious woman answered "Rein! Is that you!? Where are you!? We've been worried sick! Please come home!"

I cleared my throat "I found your daughter, she's at seiyo elementary school. She appears to have amnesia. How long has hse been lost?"

The woman sighed of relief "A week"

"Are the police on the case?" I asked her

"Yes" She answered calmly

"Are you gonna come pick her up?" I ask again

She sighs "Yes, I need to see her. What do you look like? I want to know who my daughter is with"

"I have pink hair, the only one with pink hair. We'll be waiting for you" I hang up and hand Rein her phone. She was staring at me with emotionless look on her face. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it immediately and shook her head "W-Was that... my mom?"

I nodded "You'll be home soon enough"

"But I don't want to leave" She stared into my eyes

"What do you mean? You don't want your mother?" I asked as she clenched onto my arm digging her nails into my skin, I flinched but it didn't phase me much.

She continued to stare ito my eyes "I don't want to leave your side. Come home with me"

"I-I can't, and you're sorta making my arm bleed" I cried quietly

Kukai just stood there, I glanced at him "Didn't I tell you to get lost?"

He nodded "Yeah, but I don't wanna"

I rolled my eyes and peeled Rein's finger nails out of my skin and off of my arm. My arm was bleeding like crazy. Kukai grabbed bandages out of his pocket and started wrapping my arm. I sighed "You really _do_ come prepared, huh?"

He nodded "Yeah, when it comes to friends, you're a really great friend"

Friends, friends, friends... wow. Ouch "Yeah, you're a great friend too"

x-x-x-x

**Kukai's POV:**

She rolled her eyes and peeled the said girl's finger nails out of her skin and off of her arm. Her arm was bleeding like crazy. I grabbed bandages out of my pocket and started wrapping her arm. She sighed "You really _do_ come prepared, huh?"

I nodded "Yeah, when it comes to friends, you're a really great friend"

I'M SO STUPID! I JUST SAID FRIENDS! IT HURTS SAYING IT BUT THE WORST PART IS- "Yeah, you're a great friend too" I slightly flinched but I don't think she noticed

I finished wrapping her arm and pinned it together using a safety pin but not poking her skin. A woman came running over to us rapidly "REIN! REIN!" She ran and pulled the said girl into a hug "Oh my! It's really you! You had us worried sick, Rein! Where did you run off to!?"

Rein didn't answer, she simply looked up to Amu. The lady looked at Amu and smiled "What's your name, young lady?" She asked her politely

"I'm Hinamori Amu" She bowed slightly

The lady bowed as well "I'm Raikou"

Amu smiled "Nice to meet you"

"Ya know what, I'm gonna make sure you're in the news... on television, in the paper, on the internet... you must be reconized for what you've done for me" Raikou hugged Amu

Amu shook her head "That won't be nessicary. I didn't save her or anything, I met her 2 years ago. She got amnesia and she came up to me all of a sudden. The only thing she had on her was a cellphone so I called you with it and gave it back to her"

Raikou looked at Amu like she was a goddess "No need to be humble. What you did is enough to make me feel like celebrating 10 times over"

"No, thank you. It's really not nessicary" Amu wavd her hands in front of her

"Please! You did this for me so let me do this for you!"

"But-"Amu!" I interrupted her "You're not getting anywhere, just let the nice lady do it for you. It's the least she can do" I fling my arm over her shoulder

Raikou giggles "Quite the boyfriend you got there"

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

Raikou giggles "Quite the boyfriend you got there"

Kukai kisses me on the cheek "Just go with it" he whispers in my ear, I could tell that he was embarrassed too, he just don't wanna show it

I blush and finally nod "Thank you"

Rein pulls on my arm before I could say anything else "Are you coming or not?"

To play along with Kukai's little game, I looked at him with a death glare hidden by a questioning expression. He noticed this and gulped but nodded "Y-Yeah"

Raikou smiled at me "It would be my pleasure, but I'm still getting you on tv"

I sweatdropped "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes" Raikou plainly answered. Rein looked up at me "Daddy owns a tv station"

"D-Daddy?" Kukai looked at her in confusion "What're you... 7?"

"She's 12 and I don't appreciate you talking to her like that" Raikou shut him up

"Thanks, Raikou, he can be such a pain" I smiled at her "C'mon, Rein"

Kukai sweatdropped "Pain? Wait!"

I turned back at him "Hm?"

He smirked "You're not gonna give me a kiss goodbye?"

"Now you sound like Ikuto" I sighed

Raikou looked at me funny "You have two boyfriends?"

"NO!" I crossed my arms _'I don't even have one'_

She giggled "Kiss your boyfriend goodbye and we'll be on our way"

Rein looked at me and didn't move while her mom was heading to her car "Not leaving without you"

I shuffled my feet over to him and kissed him on the cheek "Bye" I started blushing and so did he. Rein sighed and pulled my arm "Waiting for you"

Why does this kid not say the beginning of sentences? Like, say _we're_, _my_, _I_... and ect ect. I waved to Kukai who was still standing there in shock. Everybody crowded around him and he didn't move. He just stared at me and I stared at him until I got in the car... Rein forced me into the backseat with her. Kukai finally stopped blushing when a fangirl took his arm and dragged him someplace. I sighed and looked out the window "Raikou, can I tell you something?" I didn't look at her or Rein

She cleared her throat and turned a sharp turn "Yes, what is it?"

"Remeber my said _boyfriend_?" I asked her, I looked at her and she nodded

"Well... he's not really my boyfriend, that's why I didn't wanna kiss him" I mumbled

"Oh, that explains a lot. Who's this Ikuto guy I keep hearing about?" Raikou decided to change the subject which I seriously dislike her for

"Oh, him. He's a friend. By the way, Rein, do you have any siblings?" I asked her changing the subject

"Yes"

"How many?"

"One"

"Brother or sister?"

"Sister"

"How old?"

"14"

"What's your last name?"

"Yamabuki"

"Is... her name Saaya?"

She nodded. Raikou cleared her throat "We've been here for 5 minutes, hop out"

I sweatdropped. 5 minutes? I hopped out and accidentally ran into Saaya. She looked excited to see me but then her smile disappeared, "Have you been hanging out with Kukai?" Her mom was listening to the conversation

I nodded "Yeah, but I try not to!"

"Sure, you didn't feel that way when you kissed him on the cheek and said he was your boyfriend" Rein laughed

"She finally talks and _this_ is what she says?" I looked at Saaya and she looked like she was fuming "WHAT!? YOU CALLED KUKAI YOUR BOYFRIEND!? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM"

I looked over her shoulder and saw Kukai standing there with his jaw dropped. Saaya furiously followed my gaze and turned around "K-Kukai!"

Raikou sighed "C'mon, Rein. We need to give these three a moment"

Rein nodded and followed her mother into the house. Kukai needed a moment to proccess what just happened "Ahem, what?"

"K-Kukai! I can e-explain" Saaya stuttered

He growled "I don't want an explanation from _you_" He directeed his attention towards me just as I was about to open the door and go inside "Crap" I look at him with sad eyes, I walk over to him and walk behind Saaya peeking my head out from behind him

My eyes turn emotionless "Ha, you want me to expain? Well, I have no explanation for you. I have no reason what-so-ever, no motivation. I guess you can say that I hurt your feelings for nothing"

"But, Amu-"Don't waste your breath. I have to go" I walk back over to the door

"I-I'll text you later" He stares at me as I go inside

I sigh, Raikou walks over to me "You blew it, didn't you?"

"I never liked him anyway, he was just a friend. Just like Tadagay, Girly boy, and Pervert" I sigh

"Tadagay? Girly boy? ... Pervert?" Rein walks up to me with a questioning look

"Tadase, Nagihiko, and Ikuto" I explain

They nod in understanding, Raikou continues, "But if they're your friends then why did you call them mean names?"

"Because Tadase seems gay, Nagihiko needs a haircut, and Ikuto... is just a pervert" I shrug

Rein already lost interest and walked upstairs. The front door flung open revealing Kukai "Saaya told me _everything!_"

I blinked "What?"

x-x-x-x

**Kukai's POV:**

Once Amu was inside Saaya started, "Kukai, I asked her to avoid you because I liked you so much and I felt threatened. She said 'fine' and kept avoiding you and ignoring your texts. I'm sorry, please forgive me. But in my defense, Amu didn't ask any questions. She gladly accepted with no questions asked, she is just fine without you... I think you're the one that needs to move on. Let me help you" She put held onto my arm resting her head on my shoulder

"No, thanks" I push her off

"She said she likes someone else. You were there! She said she loved someone else, I bet she still like that Ikuto guy. She might even like Tadase! You don't know! Please! Let me help you move on!" She clung to my arm again

I pushed her off "I said no"

She pouted "But she said if you keep bugging her that she's gonna kill herself! She said that you're nothing but a bother to her! She said that she doesn't want to see you anymore!"

I thought for a minute "She would never say something like that"

"But she did! Believe me! She said that she gladly accepted so she would have a reason to not see you anymore. She said that she wanted nothing to do with you! She was just too nice to say it to your face! She thinks you're an ugly pig who is nothing but a pest to her. She said that she didn't want you, she said that you should stop following her around like a lost puppy! She said you mean nothing to her, you were ever friends and never anything more. You were nothing to her! NOTHING TO HER! NOTHING! TRUST ME! NOTHING!" She spat out

I thought for another long minute. She sighed "Please let me help help you move on" and she held onto my arm again

I pushed her off "No! I'm going to confront her about it! I don't believe you!"

Saaya pouted "But she would just brush you off again! She said if you ever talked to her again then she would jump off that cliff not that far from here! She said she wants you to leave her alone and never come back! She thinks you're a nobody, a nobody. She thinks you're a rich, stuck up prince who gets everything he wants, she thinks your father is a king of a kingdom and get everything handed to you on a silver platter! But I know you better than that!"

"NO!" I pushed her off and stomped to the front door. Saaya was nearly crying "No! Don't! I don't want her to die!"

I flung the door open and growled at Amu "Saaya told me _everything_!"

She blinked "What?"

x-x-x-x

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara**

**I'm gonna get ready and do the next chapter**

**Ikuto: You should make an Amuto story**

**Laura: Maybe after this story**

**AND I STILL TAKE REQUESTS FOR COUPLES IN ONESHOTS!**


	6. - Texts

_Recap:_

_"NO!" I pushed her off and stomped to the front door. Saaya was nearly crying "No! Don't! I don't want her to die!"_

_I flung the door open and growled at Amu "Saaya told me __**everything**__!"_

_She blinked "What?"_

x-x-x-x

**Things you should know:**

**~Nagihiko doesn't text Nadeshiko in this chapter because they live in the same house, Nagihiko showed her in person, she's coming though, no worries**

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

"Saaya told me _everything_! Why would you do something like that?" Kukai walked up to me and grabbed my wrist

I was standing right next to Raikou and she pulled out her phone "I'm calling your dad"

I shook my head "No, call my mom"

She gave me a strange look but nodded "Alright"

Kukai lifted up my sleeve and revealed a whole bunch of cuts and open wounds bleeding. I tried to struggle, he was staring "Amu!"

My eyes went dark as I remember why I did this

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_I got home at around midnight and I was left a note on the table. Out of curiosity, I opened the note and my jaw dropped... it read:_

_'Ami was hit by a car on our way from school since it's just across the street. We had to hurry and get her to the hospital as soon as we could. We left you home alone since we weren't sure when you were coming home. Ami is alright but she was hurt pretty bad, go to bed and pretend like nothing ever happened. Please don't worry about your sister, it will all be okay. Me and your dad won't be able to come home tonight. We have business that needs immediate attention. Ami will be staying at the hospital over night so you can have the house to yourself and invite a few friends over if you wish ~Mom_  
_P.S. NO BOYS ALLOWED ~Dad'_

_I laughed at my dad's stupidity and don't get me wrong, I love him with all my heart... but sometimes he can act a little, ya know, retarded?_

_I went upstairs, they expect me NOT to care about Ami!? She was freakin' hit by a car! I recieved a call from my mom. I answered "Mom!? Where's Ami!?"_

_"H-Honey..." She sounded like she was crying "She alright but your father..."_

_My eyes widened "What happened?"_

_"He started f-freaking out and one th-thing led to a-another, he r-ran out in the m-middle of the street r-running a-around and he..." She continued crying_

_"MOM! Is he okay!?" I also started freaking out_

_"No... he... he... he..." Their was a long pause "Died" she whispered_

_My eyes widened and my jaw dropped as I started crying "Where is he?"_

_"He's in the hospital, w-we just found out that he... he didn't make it" She cried again_

_"MOM! Be strong! You can't cry! If you start crying then I'll start crying! Be strong for the three of us! Especially for Ami! Does she know?" I tried to act calm_

_She sniffed "N-No"_

_"Then let's keep it that way for a day or two. Try to avoid any questions that have to do with him" A silent tear slips down my face_

_"Y-Yes, you're r-right. I'll do my b-best" She sniffed and I heard Ami in the background "Mommy, where's daddy going?"_

_"Oh look, candy. Go have some" My mom tried not to cry and continued talking to me "Bye, Amu"_

_"Bye" I hung up furiously and shut my phone and shoving it in my pocket_

_I ran to the kitchen and pulled out a knife "Hopefully this'll do the trick" I started cutting my arm and my wrists "If my dad can't be with here with me today then this is my only option!" I heard the door fling open, I pulled down my sleeve and put the small knife in my pocket "Welcome home, mom"_

_She hugged me and I hugged her back trying not to show her that I'm in pain, she started crying into my shoulder and a few silent tears slipped down my cheek "Ami's at the hospital, asleep"_

_"I know, I read the note"_

_"This is all too sudden"_

_"We're gonna have a funeral for him though, right?"_

_She nodded "Of course"_

_"Try not to cry though, you'll have a speech" I rubbed her back_

_"So will you" She giggled and forced a smile as she pulled away, she wiped her eyes and I wiped mine "I know, but I'm not the one that has to worry about crying"_

_She giggled but then a few more tears slipped down her cheek "You should go to bed, it's 1 in the morning"_

_"I got here an hour ago" I shrugged_

_"Okay, get some rest, you have school tomorrow" She pat my shoulder "I should get some shut eye aswell"_

_"G'night" I lazily wave to her as silent tears roll down my face and I run upstairs but here a faint "Sweet dreams"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Kukai kept yelling at me "WHY!?"

My face flushed "M-My sister"

He looked at me confused "What?"

"My sister! She got... hit by a car" I whispered that last part

"That's no reason to cut yourself!" He kept holding onto my wrist examining the deep cuts that were bleeding "These are deffinitely not from Rein, it's on a different arm"

"And, apparently, her dad-" I covered Raikou's mouth

Kukai looked confused "What?"

"Nothing about my dad, my dad is perfectly fine" A silent tear rolled down my face and I wiped it away immediately

Raikou sighed "Right"

"Okay but... why did you cut your arm?" He turned his attention back towards me

"I have my reasons... but don't tell anybody!" I demanded

He sweatdropped "You know how hard I am at keeping secrets! Plus, Ikuto knows enough about you, he'll find out on his own... I just know it"

"Fine, tell them, and tell me when you told them. But I don't wanna be there when you tell them" I groaned

He nodded "I'll text them to meet me here. Go upstairs"

"Alright" I ran upstairs. I hear a faint "If they ask where you are, I'm gonna tell them"

I sighed "I just can't win" I whispered

x-x-x-x

**Kukai's POV:**

I pulled out my phone and texted Rima who would obviously show Nagi but I decided to put it in my text anyway

I sent the text and stretched. I sighed and flopped down on the couch

x-x-x-x

**Rima's POV:**

I was drinking some water in my house all alone because my parents were out of town. I took out my favorite Manga artical and started reading when my phone started beeping like crazy, I spat out the water I had in my mouth and looked at my phone "Oh crap. A text from Kukai, huh? I wonder what he wants"

_From: Kukai Souma_  
_To: Rima Mashiro_

_We're having a privet meeting at the Yamabuki's house, ya know, the one with the big boat in the front yard. It's in 10 minutes. Don't ask why, pass on the word_

"HUH!?" I screamed "What!?"

Uhhhh! UGH! AGGGGHHHH! I texted Nagi and sent it, I grabbed my bag and headed out for Saaya's house, I still don't understand why though

x-x-x-x

**Nagihiko's POV:**

I was sitting on my couch watching a movie with my parents when I got a text from Rima. My mom looked at me "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing" I pulled out my phone and looked at the text

_From: Rima Mashiro_  
_To: Nagihiko Fujisaki_

_Hey, we're having a privet meeting at the Yamabuki's house, don't ask why. It's in 10 minutes. Pass on the word_

I sighed "Sorry, mom, something's come up. My girlfriend needs my help with something"

"Oh? you mean Rima?" She asked with her eyebrow raised

I took out my phone and decided to text Yaya. I sighed and shrugged

I nodded "Yeah" I shoved my phone in my pocket and headed for the door "I'll be home by dinner"

"Okay, be safe!" My grandma called out

"I will!" I called back and headed out of the house to the Yamabuki's

x-x-x-x

**Yaya's POV: (Her POV is so confusing)**

Yaya was in Yaya's room on the computer when Yaya recieved a text from Nagihiko "I wonder what he could want at 4 in the afternoon" I shrugged and picked up my phone reading the message

_From: Nagihiko Fujisaki_  
_To: Yaya Yuiki_

_Hi, Yaya. We're having a privet meeting at the Yamabuki's house, don't ask why. Hurry, it's in 10 minutes, pass on the word_

Yaya raised and eyebrow but did as Yaya was told to "Hm" Yaya decided to text Kairi and pass on the word like Yaya was told to. Yaya sighed and walked out of Yaya's room after turning off the computer. Yaya grabbed Yaya's bag and waved to mom and dad "Bye! I have to go! Be back by dinner!"

"Okay! Be safe!" Mom yelled out, dad just waved

Yaya skipped out of the house closing the door softly behind Yaya

x-x-x-x

**Kairi's POV:**

I was reading in my bedroom when I heard a knock on my door... it was my sister "Kairi, I'm going out for a minute, if you leave then leave me a note, okay?"

I sighed "Of course"

I recieved a text message and I immediately picked up the phone seeing that it was from Yaya. I flicked through the texts and found the newest one

_From: Yaya Yuiki_  
_To: Kairi Sanjou_

_We're having a privet meeting meeting at the Yamabuki's house! It's in 10 minutes! Don't ask why though, I don't know. But I was told to pass on the word, so you do the same!_

The Yamabuki's house, huh? This should be interesting. I decided to text Tadase and sent it in satisfaction.

I walked out of my room and downstairs where I left a note for my sister saying 'I'll be back by dinner' and I shoved my phone in my pocket walking out of the house towards the Yamabuki's

x-x-x-x

**Tadase's POV:**

I just brought my grandma some flowers by the picture of her, she was all better and healthy but it's an old habit of mine. And I find it nice "Here you go, grandma"

"Thanks, Tadase, you're such a doll" She responded with a sweet smile

"Thank you, it's so nice to see you up and moving again" I smiled back when I recieved text message. I looked at it in disbelief. Kairi? He rarely ever texts me

_From: Kairi Sanjou_  
_To: Tadase Hotori_

_We are having a privet meeting at the Yamabuki's in 10 minutes. Hurry and pass on the word_

I sighed, my grandma got worried "Something wrong, dear?"

"No, I just have to go. My friends need my help for something that I'm guessing is school related. I'll be back before dinner" I wave to her

She waves back "Alright, be safe!"

"I will!" I take out my phone and text Utau, I hit send and I sighed heading towards the Yamabuki's but... why the Yamabuki's?

x-x-x-x

**Utau's POV:**

I was annoying the heck out of Ikuto and he was hating me, always flicking my forehead. I felt a tick on the back of my head and flicked him back. He looked at me in shock "Did you just do what I think you did?"

I nodded "Well, you forced my hand! You really tick me off sometimes"

"AND YOU THINK YOU WEREN'T TICKING ME OFF WHEN YOU WERE IGNORING THE HECK OUTTA ME!?" He asked angerily

My dad furiously shushed us "Shhhhh! You guys are too loud!"

"Sorry, dad" Ikuto mumbled, I mumbled the same thing

I recieved a text message. I pulled out my phone, Ikuto looked at me and shrugged "Who's it from?"

"Tadase" I sighed and read it

"Eh?" He looked at me strangely "I'm going to my room"

"Kay!"

_From: Tadase Hotori_  
_To: Utau Hoshina_

_We're having a privet meeting at the Yamabuki's in 10 minutes, don't ask why. Hurry and pass on the word_

"Eh?" I mimiced what Ikuto said a minute ago

I decided to text Ikuto since when he goes to his room he ain't comin' out unless you force him to, but I felt too tired to drag him out like I usually would

x-x-x-x

**Ikuto's POV:**

"Eh?" I looked at her strangely "I'm going to my room"

"Kay!" She hollared and I ran up to my room

I layed on my bed for a couple minutes then recieved a text. I pulled out my phone and looked at it, from Utau? Really? She's _just_ downstairs! She can't miss me already!

_From: Utau Hoshina_  
_To: Ikuto Tsukiyomi_

_We're having a privet meeting at the Yamabuki's in 10 minutes. SO GET YOUR LAZY BUTT DOWN HERE! We're leaving! Come on!_

"WHAT!?" I scream

Utau obviously heard "YOU HEARD ME, GET DOWN HERE!" She yelled

I groaned and got out of bed shoving my phone in my pocket "Only if Amu's gonna be there" I told her as soon as I reached her

She growled "She's our friend so I bet she is"

x-x-x-x

**HOW DID YOU LIKE THAT CHAPTER?! ALL ABOUT TEXTING! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! I FEEL SO ENERGETIC! WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Ikuto: *sweatdrops* Dude, take a chill pill**

**Rima: *hits Laura in the back of the head with a fryng pan***

**Laura: *gets knocked out and falls***

**Utau: Where'd she go?**

**Rima: There *Points to Laura***

**Laura: *gets right back up***

**Kukai: Ehhhhh?!**

**Laura: *rubs hands together like a lunatic and laughs evilly* MWAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU SHALL NEVER DEFEAT ME!**

**Amu: AHH *Screams and freaks out* *takes frying pan from Rima and plain out his Laura in the face with it as hard as I can***

**Rima: *sweatdrop* Ehhhhh?!**

**Laura: *teeth shatter* *nose bleeds* *eyes nearly pop out* *ears bleed* Eh? *Falls to the ground and passes out***

**Amu: Looks like I really did a number on 'er there**

**Ikuto: As expected from our little sweet strawberry**

**Amu: *raises frying pan* You mind repeating that?**

**Ikuto: Nothin'**

**Laura: I do not own Shugo Chara**

**Amu: AHHH! *Hits her in the face again***

**Laura: *Faints***


	7. - The sad meeting

_Recap:_

_"WHAT!?" I scream_

_Utau obviously heard "YOU HEARD ME, GET DOWN HERE!" She yelled_

_I groaned and got out of bed shoving my phone in my pocket "Only if Amu's gonna be there" I told her as soon as I reached her_

_She growled "She's our friend so I bet she is"_

x-x-x-x  
(Back to the story)

**Ikuto's POV:**

Utau eyes me "Wait, why only Amu?"

"Huh? What do ya mean?" I ask trying to sound casual but obviously failing

"You know what I mean! Why did you only ask if Amu-"SORRY! CAN'T HEAR YOU! ON MY WAY TO THE YAMABUKI'S!" I cut her off as I ran out the door heading Saaya's house

x-x-x-x

**Utau's POV:**

THAT JERK! HOW DARE HE CUT ME OFF LIKE THAT!? AGHHHH! I storm out of the house running after my dimwitted brother

x-x-x-x

**Kukai's POV:**

I wait for 7 minutes AND I'M BORED OUTTA MY MIND! I hear the doorbell ring "It's about time!" I mutter as I walk over to the door. I open it and Rima pushes passed me and walks inside seeming frustrated "Okay! I'm here! Care to explain why we're having the meeting... _here_!?"

I sweatdropped "Hello to you to"

"You didn't answer my question" She growled under her breath

"Sorry, um, I'll explain when everybody gets here" I start to close the door when someone sticks their foot in the way. I open the door back up and Nagi's right there, out of breath "I got here as fast as I could" panting hard "Yaya's on her way" He stands up straight and walks inside. Nadeshiko comes in along with Nagihiko and smiles at everyone.

"Good" I hear footsteps running towards the door as I start to close it again "Gosh, in or out, people!"

Yaya runs inside and collasps on the floor out of breath "Woo!"

Nagi sweatdrops and helps her up. Yaya looks at me and raises an eyebrow "First, I texted Kairi, he's on his way. Second, Why're we having the meeting here?"

"I'll explain when everybody gets here" I start closing the door again when I hear a knock. I open it back up and it's Kairi but he seemed to walk here, not run like the rest of them. I sigh "I'll just keep the door open for now" I let go of the door and walk near the couch

"Okay" I hear a familiar voice behind me. I look at him "Tadase, you're here!" Yaya beat me to it and hugged him which obviously caught him off guard

"Why're we having the meeting here?" Utau walks in looking around

"I'll explain when Ikuto gets here" I sigh

"I _am_ here" He walks up behind Utau looking around aswell "Where's-"Okay... we're having the meeting here because Amu requested that, she's having a slumber party here tonight with Saaya and a whole bunch of popular girls. And Saaya said that Utau, Rima, Yaya, and Nadeshiko are willing to come along"

"Yay!" Yaya jumped up in the air along with Utau. They highfived, Utau squealed "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Okay... so what's the meeting about?" Ikuto interrupted his sisters squealing

I sighed "Amu"

Everybody's eyes widened. Rima's jaw dropped and she looked worried "What about her?"

"Ami got ran over by a car, and _something_ happened to her dad. But I don't know what, she refused to tell me. But it must be bad since she..." I trailed off

Ikuto looked as worried as Utau who was nearly freaking out. He cleared his throat and got my attention "She what?"

"She's... she's cutting" I looked down at the ground

"Where is she!?" Rima demanded to know. I sighed again "Upstairs"

Everybody sighed in relief except Utau "She's not up there with a knife, is she!?"

"No, no, no, I stripped her of her weapons before she went up" I smiled but then a frown took over "Utau... I see how much you wanna see her. You're crying, go up if you want but only one person at a time, the rest of you stay down here. Utau, you have 5 minutes" I hold up my palm with all 5 of my fingers spread out

She nodded and wiped her tears "Which door?"

"The 3rd one to the right" I replied

She thanked me and ran upstairs whispering, "Amu..."

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

I was on the guest bedroom's bed and looking at the tan/peachy colored room, it's all plain. The walls are off-white, the bed is peach, the carpet is tan, the door is a really light pale color, so on and so forth. The door flung open revealing Utau who looked freakishly worried. Her face was starting to scare me. She ran over to me and grabbed my wrist lifting up the sleeve gently. I removed my hand from her grasp after she saw my cuts and she hugged me "Amu... why would you do something like this?"

"My dad..." I whispered

She backed away from me and checked her watch, she rubbed my hand gently as silent tears rolled down her cheek "M-Mind telling me what happened?"

"Yes, I mind, I'm not gonna tell anyone. Only my family knows, and Ami... she's in the hospital, she's gonna stay there for a couple of nights. My dad... is also in the hospital but not... but not..." I cried into her arms and she hugged me tightly "It's okay, tell me when you're ready"

I smiled and hugged back "You're a great friend"

She backed away and smiled back with silent tears still streaming down her face "You have all the time in the world, nobody's rushing you" she checked her watch again

I sweatdropped "Why are you checking your watch every minute?"

"Because... the whole gang is waiting to see you. I was only given 5 minutes to see you. And trust me, I'm gonna cherrish the 2 minutes I have left" She hugged me again

I giggled but still crying over what happened to my dad "You're coming to the sleepover tonight, right?"

"If all of the popular girls are gonna be there... I'll go. I'm just glad you asked if I could come because most people... If they are asked to have a slumber party with the popular girls... they dump their friends they've known since they were a young child" She continued rubbing my hand

"Utau... I would never do that to you, and you know it! You're one of my very best friends! I would never wanna hurt you. Saaya's not that great anyway" I roll my eyes

She laughs "You're right" She checked her watch again "My 5 minutes are up. Kukai said only one person can see you at a time. I don't know who's coming next... bye"

I wave and she does to "Bye"

I lay down on the bed and wait a minute or two. Then the door flings open again revealing a very excited Yaya. I laughed at her facial expression. She ran to the bed and tackled me "Amu-chi!"

"Yaya! You're grown up enough to not tackle me anymore, especially when you know I'm hurting" I sigh

She hugs me tightly "I know, I'm sorry, but I couldn't wait to see you any longer!"

I hug back "You're a very good friend and I could barely wait to see you either but I'm hurting right now. How long do you have to see me? 5 minutes?"

She nodded "Yeah" She started crying

"Come on, Yaya. Don't cry, if you start crying then I'll start crying" I pet her hair "And why don't you have your pigtails in?"

"I was on the computer in my pjs when I recieved a text from Nagi so I didn't have time to put them in, I just threw on some sweatpants and a t-shirt then just headed out the door. I just had time to brush my hair, but I have to say, I kinda like my hair down like this" She shrugged

"Well you look pretty even without your pigtails" I laughed

She stopped crying and wiped her eyes "You really think so?"

"Absolutely! You look goregous!" I smile at her

"Really!?" She smiles back "Then maybe I should wear my hair like this all the time"

"It really brings out your eyes" I look straight into her eyes

"Really!?" She looks in the mirror "Wow! You're right!"

"Yaya... your time is up" I check my watch. She frowns and hugs me goodbye "Bye" she waves and heads out the door

"Bye" I wave back and she shuts the door behind her

I lay back down on the bed waiting for the next someone to come in. I stare at the ceiling then hear the door open softly. I look up and see Nagihiko smiling at me "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good _now_" sigh

He chuckles a bit and sits down next to me on the bed feeling my forehead, I sit up and sit next to him. He puts a hand on my shoulder "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know I cut. But I, honestly, had no other choice. I'm not good at expressing my feelings very well and I'm rarely ever honest with myself. I didn't know what to do so I took it to extremes, even my mom doesn't know. My dad... won't ever know" A silent tear rolls down my cheek

"What happened?" He asked politley and removing his hand from my shoulder staring into my eyes

I sigh "I-... I-... I don't want to talk about it at the moment"

"I see, it must be pretty bad, huh?" He pulled me into a hug. I cried onto his shoulder "Nagihiko! It hurts!"

"What hurts?" He asked me resting his chin on my shoulder as I cried into his

"It's too painful to even think about! It hurts! I can't live without-" I cut myself off "I-I just can't!"

I could feel him smile "It's okay, it's fine. I know how you feel, a lot of things have happened to me in the past that made me feel like I wanna die"

"And how did you handle it?" I asked him as we pulled away

"Well, I kept telling myself that it's going to be okay and it's not worth dying for. It's no use crying over spilled milk, what's done is done. Everything happens for a reason... and I've always believed that" He rubbed my back

I smiled at him "Thanks, Nagi, you helped a lot. Whenever I feel like I'm gonna cry, I know who to call" I hugged him again and he hugged me back and smiled "I'm glad I could be of assistance"

"You were, you really were" I whispered

I pulled away and so did he "My time is up, I'll talk to you later"

"You can count on it" I laughed as silent tears kept rolling down my face. He smiled at me again and walked out of the door closing it softly behind him. I waited and waited for the next person to come in. Just when I thought nobody else was coming I heard the door slam open. It was Rima. She ran up to me and hugged me tightly sitting next to me on the bed "Amu..."

"Yes?" I tried to ignore the tears slipping down my face

"Why didn't you tell me?" She pulled away and put her rage face on "Why!?"

"Because..." I looked down at my feet with my hands on my lap "It's too painful to talk about"

She looked at me like she completely understood, her face softened and she hugged me again "I want to help, please, let me help"

"Yeah, thanks" I giggled "You're awesome"

She giggled aswell "Are you gonna sit in here all gloomy all day or are you gonna come out and have fun!?"

"I'll come out when I'm ready" I replied as she hugged me "I understand"

"You do?" I asked her, shocked

She pulled away "Yes. Sometimes I think about when my mom and dad have big fights. Sometimes they _do_ have big fights. They even fought over who's fault it was that I almost got kidnapped but... in my opinion, it doesn't matter who's fault it is... it just matters that I'm alright. But some people even blame me, but I don't blame them for blaming me. Even though it was 100% my fault... I still felt like it was. I used to hide in the corner of my room for days on end after I got saved. I was too afraid it would happen again. I skipped school and didn't eat for days. I didn't even sleep"

I gasped "What!? What made you change your mind?"

"Friends. I finally went to school one day then found out I had transferred schools, I used to be stuck up and mean to everybody, especially you. But what surprised me is... you tried to be my friend even though I was so rude to you. You cared about me even when nobody else did, you wanted to be my friend and you wouldn't take no for an answer. I didn't under stand why but I still appreciated it. You were the only one that could have calmed me down when I just transferred. But then I met the guardians... you guys are my life" She finally finished

"Aw, Rima..." I hugged her and she hugged back "Yeah?"

"That story was sweet and all but your time is up" I giggled

She pulled away and shot up "Sorry about that. I'll talk to you later"

"Bye!" I waved

x-x-x-x

**OOOOOOOOOOH, WHO'S GONNA BE NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXT!? GUESS, GUESS, GUESS!**

**Ikuto: No**

**Laura: You're such a buzz kill**

**Amu: Party pooper!**

**Yaya: Butt face!**

**Rima: *takes out frying pan***

**Ikuto: *sweatdrops***

**Laura: RUN, SUCKER, RUN!**

**Ikuto: *runs off the set as fast as humanly possible***

**Rima: *lays down on the couch on the set***

**Laura: Aren't you gonna go after him?**

**Rima: Nah, he'll come back eventually, I'm too lazy**

**Laura: *Silent tear tolls down my cheek* I've found my people!**

**Ikuto: Laura doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Utau: If she did, Shugo Chara party wouldn't be a thing!**

**Laura: No offense to yo Shugo Chara party fans out there but I really don't like it**


	8. - Shocked

_Recap:_

_"Aw, Rima..." I hugged her and she hugged back "Yeah?"_

_"That story was sweet and all but your time is up" I giggled_

_She pulled away and shot up "Sorry about that. I'll talk to you later"_

_"Bye!" I waved_

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

I layed back down on the bed daydreaming about how life would be if I never met my friends, how miserable my life would be, how hard things would be, and... how lucky I am to have them

My eyes started fluttering down and I just wanted to take a short nap when the door squeaked. I looked up, the door was closed but Kairi was standing next to the bed staring at me. I laughed

"What's so funny?" He asked, confused

"Do you normally smirk while you stare at girls in their sleep?" I only opened one eye

He blushed and shook his head "I-I wasn't smirking"

"But you admit you were staring?" I giggled

He calmed down a bit "No"

I hugged him "You're still a good friend though" opening my other eye and smile at him

"Okay, so.. how are you doing?" He asked me as he sat down on the bed next to me. I sat up and sat RIGHT next to him

"I'm fine now, I calmed down a bit thanks to Nagi. How are you?" I ask him, he shrugged "I'm doing better than you are... you're crying"

I wiped the tears off my face "Correction, I _was_ crying"

He smiled at me "Same difference"

I giggled "You're different than before, what changed?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked me, staring into my eyes **(A/N: it may seem like he has a crush on her right now but he has a crush on Yaya, their will be slight Yairi, Rimahiko and Amuto. And a lot of Kukamu)**

"You're acting different than when we first met" I stare back into his eyes

"Well, I've grown" He crossed his arms acting childish

"Wow... it's only been a year and Yaya _already_ rubbed off on you" I rolled my eyes

He anxiously checked his watch "Oh, um, my time's up, gotta go!" He hugged me and ran out the door closing it behind him

I laughed to myself "Wow..."

The next person came right away, I didn't have to wait. She opened the door softly "It's Nadehshiko, may I come in?"

"Yeah"

I smile at her, she comes in and sits down next to me "Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah"

She giggled "You're the same ol' Amu-chan, aren't you?"

"Yeah"

"Were you crying?"

"Yeah"

"You _do_ know we're all here for you, don't you?"

"Yeah"

"Is that all you can say now?"

"Yeah"

She laughed and I laughed aswell "You're a great friend"

"You are too" She hugged me and I hugged her back

"If I tell you what happened to my dad, do you promise not to tell anybody?" I whispered

She thought for a minute then said, "I don't believe in keeping secrets"

"Not even if it's for a friend?" I gave her my puppy dog eyes

She shook her head "If you want to keep secrets and lie to your friends, you have to prepare for the consequences"

I sighed "I know"

"But if it means that much to you, I will keep the secret" She finally gave in

My face lit up "Really?"

"Yes" She nodded

"My dad..." I took a deep breath "Was freaking out when my sister got hit by a car. He was running around in the road screaming, my mom tried to warn him that a car was coming. He didn't listen and the car eventually came. So he, too, was ran over by a car. But this car... was a truck, he didn't... he didn't make it" I started crying again

"I understand" A tear rolled down her cheek "I can't tell anybody. I made a promise, nobody will know unless you tell them"

I hugged her and she, too, checked her watch "It's time for me to go. I will see you later"

"You too" I thought for a moment "Why does everybody have watches?"

She shrugged "I don't have a clue" then she left closing the door softly behind her

I sighed and layed back looking at the ceiling. I hit the nice, cozy sheets on the bed and was so tempted to fall asleep when the door opened. I sat up. It was Tadase. He closed the door as he came in and stood next to me gesuring for me to stand up. I stood up and he hugged me "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling fine. You guys are really helpful. I don't know what'd I do without you" I hugged him back

He rubbed my back "Do you still feel like crying?"

"I'm pretty drained of tears, I did most of my crying when Nagihiko was in here" I giggled

He chuckled "Well, just know, I'm always here for you if you need someone to talk to"

I smiled to myself "I know"

"You're one of the best things that's ever happened to me. You're one of my best friends... Hinamori-san, we'll always be friends. I promise. I'll always be here for you if you need a helping hand" He tightens his hold on my hugging me tighter... I could barely breathe but I didn't want him to know that

I continued trying to breathe normally by taking deep breaths "I know... I know I can always count on you"

"I just want you to know that I promise to always be here, I'm not going anywhere, you'll always be around and so will I" He continues to tighten his grip

The door flung open "Your time is up" is was Kukai and he went downstairs. Tadase kissed me on the cheek and followed him closing the door tightly

I felt my cheek where he just kissed and I slightly blushed. I sat back down on the bed as the door flung open again. It was Ikuto. He pulled me up off the bed and hugged me tighter than Tadase ever did. I really couldn't breathe "I-Ikuto... I can't b-breathe"

He let go "Sorry" I gasped for air and panting "It's alright"

It was silence for about a minute and then he hugged me again but lightly "Are you okay?"

"Y-" I cut myself off and thought for a moment

"Amu... it's a yes or no question" He stated

"No" I plainly put it as tears started rolling down my face and landing on his shoulder but he didn't seem to mind. I tightened my grip on him "Ikuto..." I whisper

"Yeah?" He hugged me a little tighter aswell

I took a deep breath "Will you always be there for me if I need a shoulder to cry on?"

I could tell he was smirking but then it disappeared, he thought for a moment and answer, "Yes, as long as you are still around, so am I"

"Th-Thanks" I sniff trying to blink back my tears

We hugged for about 2 minutes not saying a word and then pulled apart. He put his hands on my shoulder and slightly nodded "You'll always be around, I won't let anything bad happen to you" but then he quickly grabbed my wrist and lifted up the sleeve "Why would you do this to yourself?"

I pulled myself out of his grasp "Why? What's it to you?" I snapped "It doesn't concern you! It doesn't concern any of you! I just wanted to have a nice life with my family and friends! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR!?"

He stared at me, shocked, "No, Amu, I didn't-"No! Save it! Get out!" I growl

"Amu, I didn't-"Get out!" I point to the door as silent tears rolled down my face

He shuffled his feet to the door. "Wait" I said quietly, he heard and turned around "Yes?"

"Are you the last one?" I ask him, he nods "You already talked to Kukai down there"

"Good, tell him I'll be down in a minute" I sigh as my bangs shadowed my eyes

"Amu... wait, are you gonna let me explain or not?" He asked, impatiently

I wiped the tears off my face with the back of my hand "No" I answer plainly

"Amu! I didn't mean-"NO! GET OUT!" I point to the door again as I looked down at my feet and gritted my teeth "NOW!"

He opens the door "Bye" He whispers and walks out

"What's with him!?" I walk over to the door and open it. I shuffle my feet outside the door and shut the door behind me

x-x-x-x

**Kukai's POV:**

Everybody here looked so worried, we were all waiting for Ikuto to come down. He finally did and Utau rushed over to him "What did she say!? She wouldn't tell me anything!"

"Well, I asked her why she did it and she over reacted. She asked me why I wanted to know, what's it to me, and it's none of my concern. I tried to explain what I meant by it but she sent me out, she didn't really tell me why though. The last thing she asked me is if I was the last one to go up. By the way, Kukai, she said she'd be down in a minute" He explained

All the girls started jumping, I sighed "Don't crowd around her when she comes down, girls. She is probably gonna walk over to one of you and want to talk, so let her choose"

All the girls nodded except Yaya who just crossed her arms and huffed. Rima sent her a death glare then Yaya gulped and nodded "A-Alright"

We all heard the door open upstairs and close. We heard shuffling of feet come down the stairs. We were all staring at her and she was staring back, she finally got down and looked around the room. Her eyes stopped on Nagihiko. She walked over to him and immediately hugged him "Thank you"

Nagihiko was surprised but rubbed her back "You're welcome"

Everybody looked confused except Nagihiko and Amu. Even _I_ probably looked shocked. All the girls shot me glances and I just nodded in return, they all nodded. Saaya came back downstairs and walked over to me "So... what's going on here?" she stood _right_ next to me holding onto my arm

"Amu's crying because of something with her dad, nobody knows what though" I explained pulling myself out of her grasp and moving over. She walked back next to me "Oh? In that case..." she thought for a moment

_'What're you planning, you little she-devil?'_ I thought as I stared at her

She caught me staring at her and she smirked "I know you want me"

I didn't even blush, I stared at her continuously "Why would I?"

She looked hurt but then she cleared her throat "Amu... can I speak with you for a second?"

x-x-x-x

**I know it's short but bare with me, school is hard and it makes me wanna puke... literally. I really hate it and I just wanna be in my bed all day on the computer! Breakfast in bed, lunch in bed, and dinner in bed... never gettin' up is my dream life**

**Amu: Wow, some dream life ya got there**

**Laura: I know! Isn't it wonderful!?**

**Rima: Define wonderful**

**Utau: If by 'wonderful' you mean completely weird and strange then yes, it's wonderful**

**Laura: *laughs nervously* can someone tame Rima?**

**Amu: We've tried, believe me... if you even try then she'll bite**

**Utau: Yes, she bites**

**Rima: *growl***

**Laura: Oh yeah? Well I bet her bark is bigger than her bite**

**Amu: Think again**

**Rima: *growl***

**Laura: *gets dragged away by Rima***

**Utau: *sweatdrop* Laura doesn't own Shugo Chara!**


	9. - A little makeover

_Recap:_

_"Amu's crying because of something with her dad, nobody knows what though" I explained pulling myself out of her grasp and moving over. She walked back next to me "Oh? In that case..." she thought for a moment_

_**'What're you planning, you little she-devil?'**__ I thought as I stared at her_

_She caught me staring at her and she smirked "I know you want me"_

_I didn't even blush, I stared at her continuously "Why would I?"_

She looked hurt but then she cleared her throat "Amu... can I speak with you for a second?"

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

I didn't want to let go of Nagihiko, he made me feel safe, but so did Kukai. But I didn't really feel like seeing him at the moment. Saay cleared her throat again "Amu... can I speak with you?"

I looked up at Nagihiko with tears in my eyes, he smiled at me and I smiled back at him. I wiped my tears and let go of Nagihiko and looked at Saaya with my eyes all red and puffy "O-Okay"

Saaya took my hand and lead me upstairs, I'm pretty sure everybody heard me crying on my way upstairs

x-x-x-x

**Kukai's POV:**

Once Amu was gone, we all stared at Nagihiko with confused looks. Then Nagi got the hint and started talking, "Well, it has to do with what I said when I was up there"

"Which is..." I gestured for him to keep talking

He sighed "Um, I gave her some advice, which made her cry, then she hugged me and cried into my shoulder. Then... she finally stopped crying and she smiled at me, she hugged me really tight and I had to go. But before I left she told me that if she ever feels like she needs to cry, she knows who to call. By the way, she cried for most of that 5 minutes I was up there"

Utau cleared her throat "You were up there for 6 minutes"

"Crap" he sweatdropped "Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention to the time. I was just waiting for Amu to get done crying"

I nodded "What was the advice that you gave her?"

"Well... she told me how she felt and I told her that I used to feel the same way... then she asked me how I handled it. I told her that _'I kept telling myself that it's going to be okay and it's not worth dying for. It's no use crying over spilled milk, what's done is done. Everything happens for a reason... and I've always believed that'_ and she told me that was a big help. But after that, my time was up already" He explained

I felt a shock of jealousy run through me and Nagihiko looked at me strangely. Everybody stopped staring at me and started doing their own little thing. Nagihiko came up to me "Something on your mind?"

"Not at all" I rolled my eyes

He smiled at me "What's wrong?"

"It's just... you said Amu cried into your shoulder, you hugged a lot, and you're closer friends with her than I am, that's all" I explain

He slightly smirked "Oh? So what you're telling me is... you like her?"

"What? No!" I blush

"Oh, you're right, I was totally wrong. You _love_ her" He said in a teasing voice

"What will it take for you to leave me alone?" I stare at him in disbelief

"Just admit that you _love_ her and nobody has to hear anything of it" He zipped his lips "So...?"

"FINE!" I yell catching the attention of everybody here "Sorry"

They continue doing their own thing "Fine, I love her" I whisper in a soft voice

He smiles "Good to know"

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

Saaya dragged me away upstairs and I was crying. She brought me back in the guest bedroom and pushed me on the bed... but not hard. She wasn't trying to hurt me, she had a smile on her face and she was squealing "This is perfect!"

"What's perfect?" I ask her, wondering what she was talking about

"THIS! THIS WHOLE THING!" She started laughing "You love Nagihiko! So Kukai is all mine!"

I stare at her in disbelief then I shot up off the bed "HUH!?"

"You like Nagihiko, don't you?" She, sort of, pouted

"I-I might, a little but-"No buts about it! You love Nagihiko and I love Kukai! This is just perfect!" She squealed again

I sighed "Saaya, listen" I put a hand on her shoulder

"Yes?" She started getting worried

"I like Nagi, I do... I really do. But he already has a girlfriend" I sigh again

She looked like she's just seen a ghost "What!?"

I covered my ears, she shrieked "Who is she!? Is it that blond haired shorty down there!? Let me at her!" She tried to run downstairs but I held her back and shut the door before she could "What's wrong, Amu?"

"Don't kill her! Don't even touch her! And don't hate her! She liked Nagi before I did so she had dibs since Nagihiko likes her back" I looked down at the ground

She calmed down "If you say so. But... do you like that Ikuto guy!?"

"WHAT!? THE PERVERT!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! NO WAY!" I shrieked

She covered her ears "Okay, let's head down"

x-x-x-x

**Ikuto's POV:**

Thanks to my awesome hearing, and their annoying yelling, I can hear the girls conversation!

_"This is perfect!" Saaya squealed_

_"What's perfect?" Amu asks her_

_"THIS! THIS WHOLE THING!" She started laughing "You love Nagihiko! So Kukai is all mine!"_

_Amu freaked "HUH!?"_

_"You like Nagihiko, don't you?" Saaya, sort of, pouted_

_"I-I might, a little but-"No buts about it! You love Nagihiko and I love Kukai! This is just perfect!" She squealed again_

_Amu sighed "Saaya, listen"_

_"Yes?" She started getting worried_

_"I like Nagi, I do... I really do. But he already has a girlfriend"Amu sighs again_

_Saaya gasped "What!?"_

_I covered my ears, Saaya shrieked "Who is she!? Is it that blond haired shorty down there!? Let me at her!" She tried to run downstairs but I held her back and shut the door before she could "What's wrong, Amu?"_

_"Don't kill her! Don't even touch her! And don't hate her! She liked Nagi before I did so she had dibs since Nagihiko likes her back" Amu demanded_

_Saaya calmed down "If you say so. But... do you like that Ikuto guy!?"_

_"WHAT!? THE PERVERT!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! NO WAY!" Amu shrieked_

Okay, that last comment hurt. Waittttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt AMU LIKES NAGI!? I gasped "NO WAY!"

Everybody turns and stares at me. Utau sighs "Were you eaves dropping again?"

"Maybe" I cross my arms

"On..." Kukai gestures me to keep talking

"Amu" I plainly put it

"Huh?" Nagihiko looks confused "What're they saying?"

"Uh... Nagihiko, trust me, you don't want to know" I sweatdrop

He still looks confused "Are they saying bad stuff about me?"

"No, but... it's about you. It's not bad at all... it's just, ya know, surprising" I shrug

"Oh" He looks at me in the eye "Okay, you're not lying but... what sort of surprising stuff?"

"I don't want to tell you" I look at him in the eye not showing any emotion "But they called me a pervert!"

All the girls snickered. I felt a tick on my forehead "SHADDUP!"

Then all the guys **(except Kairi, of course)** started snickering. I crossed my arms "Jerds" **(A/N: By the way, I made up that word, it's a mixture between a Jerk and a Nerd. My cousin's a Jerd)**

Kukai cleared his throat "Uh, who're you gonna tell?"

Amu walks downstairs and I wave "Yo"

"Yo, pervert" Amu waves back, I sweatdrop "I haven't even done anything yet"

"Yeah but I know you will, so I'm calling you a pervert now to get it over with" She sighs

All the girls start laughing except Nadeshiko and Amu. Everybody stops and stares at Nadeshiko and Amu talking.

"When are you gonna tell them?" Nadeshiko asks, concerned

"I wasn't planning on telling them, it's a secret. That means zip!" She zips her lips and gestures to everybody staring at them. Nadeshiko sighs "Come on, Amu-chan. You _have_ to tell them. I told you before, I don't believe in keeping secrets"

"Fine! Don't keep the secret but then you'll be breaking a promise" She stuck her tongue out at Nadeshiko who then sweatdropped "Okay, I won't tell them but I will make you tell them"

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try" Amu rests her hand on her hip. Nadeshiko stares at her and doesn't do anything, Amu laughs "That's what I thought"

Nadeshiko shrugs "But, Amu-chan! You need to tell them! I'm begging you!"

"I can't tell them yet! Nobody here except you and Nagi are ready to hear the truth!" She crosses her arms

Huh!? WHAT DOES SHE MEAN BY NOT READY!?

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

"I can't tell them yet! Nobody here except you and Nagi are ready to hear the truth!" I cross my arms

Nagi stared at me "Huh?"

Nadeshiko sighed "I can't tell him, a promise is still a promise"

"Fine! Nagi, come with me" I walked around the corner through the kitchen and waited by the back door. He finally came around and we exited the house by the back door "What are you talking about?"

"My dad... remember when I wouldn't tell you what happened in the room?" She twiddled with her thumbs and looked at the ground. He nodded "Yeah"

"Well, now I am" I plainly put it "Well, he sort of... he... he died"

He was speechless. I sighed "I should've known you would've reacted this way" I quit twiddling my thumbs "I'm sorry, maybe it was too soon"

"No, it's not that... it's just... I..." He trailed off and hugged me

I started crying again and cried into his shoulder "Nagihiko..."

"It's alright, Amu, you have all of your friends here to help you. Why don't you tell them what happened?" he suggested

"I brought you out here because I didn't want them to know... not right now anyway" I whispered

"It's alright, Amu. You can trust me to keep your secret. But in my opinion, it shouldn't be a secret" he whispered back into my ear "How did it happen?"

"He got ran over by... by... by a big... big 4 wheel drive truck" I said softly between sobs "Nagihiko..."

He tightened his grip on me "Amu... it's okay, I'm here. You needn't worry, I'll always be here"

I clutched the back of his shirt as I cried into his shoulder cause I needed something to squeeze "I-I know"

"Remember what I said in the room. My advice, I wasn't kidding. Really, I want you to know that I'll always be here for you, you're one of my best friends. If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll always be here, but please don't harm yourself anymore. It breaks my heart to see you in pain" He kissed my forehead

It breaks his heart to see me in pain? I slightly blush when he kissed me on the forehead, I backed away and smiled "And I'll always be here too"

"I know you will... let's head inside" He put his hand on my shoulder and we walked inside, he held the door for me

x-x-x-x

**Kukai's POV:**

After Nagihiko and Amu left the room, the whole gang went into the kitchen and watched their conversation, we couldn't hear what they were saying though. We saw Amu cry and I was so tempted to run out there and hug her. Nagi started talking and he shrugged, but Amu kept talking and started crying hsyterically, she hugged him and he hugged back. He rested his head on hers and rubbed her back, he started talking. Amu clutched the back of his shirt and started crying even more.

He continued talking and kissed her on the forehead, a hint of jealousy ran through me. She backed away and smiled at him wiping away her tears, she started talking and Nagi smiled back at her and nodded. He put his hand on her shoulder and they started walking inside. Everybody rushed into the living room doing their own thing. Nagi walked in with Amu, he still had his hand on her shoulder "Are you okay now?"

She smiled at him "Yes"

They smiled at each other for a minute and then Nagihiko walked over to me "I know you saw that"

"Huh?" I blinked

"You saw me hug Amu and kiss her on her forehead, it was just on the forehead though and it was to settle her down, it meant nothing. You needn't worry, I already have a girlfriend" Nagi glanced over at Rima

"Huh!?" I blinked more

"Amu didn't tell you that me and Rima..." His eyes widened

"RIMA!" I yelled before him

Rima came over looking at us expressionlessly "Yes?"

"Amu didn't tell me you guys were going out" I crossed my arms

Rima sighed "That's because I told her not to" she threw her arms in the air "EVERYBODY!" She clapped

Everybody looked at her with an eyebrow raised except me, Nagi and Amu... and, of course, Rima herself. Rima continued though "I have an announcement to make!"

Everybody walked in a little closer except Nagi, me, amu, and, of course, Rima herself "Me and Nagi are an official couple!"

I looked over at Saaya, she sent a whole bunch of death glares at Rima while everybody else, except me, Amu, and Nagi, were saying 'It's about time!' 'You should have been earlier!' 'Awww, you make such a cute couple' and 'When is Amu gonna start dating?' then everybody looked over at Amu who was blushing over by Saaya

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

"When is Amu gonna start dating?" Someone asked, I looked over... it was Saaya and she was looking directly at me

"Hey, guys! How about we play a game!?" I changed the subject

"First of all, ALL BOYS, OUT! MY GIRLS ARE GONNA COME SOON! And, girls, you should text your families, it's passed dinner" She crossed her arms

All the girls said 'CRAP!' except Nadeshiko who just grabbed out her phone and started texting

I was already in my pjs, as was Saaya. All the boys piled out also cursing to themselves. We heard the doorbell ring and a bunch of the populars piled inside and squealing "We're here!" so dramatically, they hurt my ears

"This is Hinamori Amu! She's one of us now!" Saaya also squealed

The populars crowded around me, they're all wearing a short sleeved belly shirt and short shorts. I was wearing a light pink tank top and long shorts that end at my knee but I feel comfortable like this, I don't care how I look.

Everybody kept throwing me questions like 'How do you like being a pop?' and 'Are you sure you like wearing that?' and in which case, I kept answering "I like being a new born pop and I don't care how I look, I'm comfortable like this"

Saaya clicked her tongue "No, sweetie, if you're wearing that, you're not a pop. From now, you're sitting at our table and wearing what we wear. Understand?"

I looked at Utau, Rima, and Yaya. They looked sad. I cleared my throat "Only if you include them"

Saaya looked over "OH! Of course! They're with us too!" but the girls only crowded me. Saaya continued, "We gotta give you a makeover. First, you... then we'll try it out on them, 'kay?"

I looked over at the girls, they were crowding around me too, they nodded "It'll be fun!"

Saaya dragged me upstairs and ran into her room

x-x-x-x

**Time skip: 5 minutes, I walk out of the room**

I was wearing a short sleeved light pink belly shirt with white short short pj pants. My hair was dyed light brown and I had contacts put in, that are a light brown. I had eye shadow and my hair was cut a bit shorter. Nobody will reconize me!

I scream as I look in the mirror. Saaya walked next to me "You look hot!"

My jaw dropped "Huh!?"

x-x-x-x

**YAYYY, I FINISHED WITH 9!**

**Ikuto: Honestly, what do you eat?**

**Amu: You're wayyyy too perky**

**Laura: Don't diss da author!**

**Utau: Oh yeah?! What're you gonna do about it!?**

**Laura: Do you **_**want**_** to be kicked out of the story?**

**Amu: Huh!?**

**Kukai: DUUUUDE! YOU SHOULD'VE KEPT YOUR MOUTH SHUT!**

**Ikuto: Idiots!**

**Rima: She won't kick **_**me**_** out of the story, will you, Laura? *glares***

**Laura: *gulps* N-No, of course not, Rima. Y'all my best friend! Notin' can change dat!**


	10. - Rewards and reactions

Recap:

I was wearing a short sleeved light pink belly shirt with white short short pj pants. My hair was dyed light brown and I had contacts put in, that are a light brown. I had eye shadow and my hair was cut a bit shorter. Nobody will reconize me!

I scream as I look in the mirror. Saaya walked next to me "You look hot!"

My jaw dropped "Huh!?"

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

"Oh my gosh, Amu, what happened!?" Rima ran up to me

"Saaya forced me to wear this, good luck!" I put a thumbs up while Saaya takes her away

Rima growls at me "You're _so_ dead when I get out of this!"

Utau and Yaya snicker. I look at them and smirk "What're _you_ laughin' at? You're next"

Yaya gulps and Utau hides behind Yaya "Her first"

"Fine but... Utau... you're not gettin' outta this any time soon" I smirk and laugh as I plop down on the couch... I'm so glad I wasn't forced to wear shoes. Just my barefeet!

"Oh wait, crap!" I yelled out

Yaya and Utau both sat next to me, Utau started "What?"

"I just realized..." I smirked at the both of them "We're gonna have to go like this to school tomorrow"

They gulped and jumped up off the couch, they tried to run away but I grabbed the back of their shirt collars "Oh no, if im going down, you're going down with me!"

"Crapppppp!" Yaya tried to run but I was too strong, Utau just gave up "Fine"

"By the way, Saaya's gonna dye your hair, make you wear revealing clothes, put contacts in, and cut your hair. Bye bye, the old life. Hello, new and improved life" I warned them

They gulped and both of them started crying. Saaya came out with Rima and took Utau from me.

Rima was wearing a black tank top belly shirt, really short short pj pants... shorter than mine. Her hair was up in pigtails, she had slight make up, and all of her clothes were super tight... but don't worry, she's super skinny.

She walked over to me "Now that I think about it... this isn't that bad, you look hot too"

"Really? Haven't noticed" I sweatdropped

She laughed "Yeah, but I don't think being a pop was cut out for me"

"Oh, you'll get used to it" I smirked

She gulped "F-Fine"

I was still holding onto Yaya who was crying "AMU! YOU MEANIE!"

"I may be a meanie but you're doing this whether you like it or not!" I told her, she continued crying

Utau came out, she was wearing a loose blouse and tight tight shorts that stopped at her thigh. Her hair was shoulder length, she had a side ponytail and she had light makeup on. She growled at me as she sat down "This is so humiliating!" She complained as she plopped down on the couch. Rima sat next to her "Yeah, but you look better than I do!"

They started bonding on this. Saaya came and took Nadeshiko away. It took about 1 minute and Nadeshiko came back out with long pigtails, she had extentions in and she was wearing a loose blouse with a cotton made shorts that looked really soft and cozy. She had light makeup on and looked awesome!

Saaya came and took Yaya away ... who was still crying, by the way.

"So...?" One of the pops walked up to me "How do you like it? Ya know, being a pop and all"

"It's fine" I shrug

"Wow! You'll fit in with us, just... PERFECTLY! Anyway, wanna play truth or dare?" she smirked

"Sure" Utau hopped up, Rima stood up casually "It couldn't hurt"

The girl clapped her hands together "Great! I'm Kira, by the way! This is Chiyo and this is Mai!" Kira pointed to two other girls who stood beside her. They both slightly bowed, Chiyo took my right arm "We're going to be the best of friends!"

Mai took my left arm "We'll share all of our secrets!"

Kira lead the way "Come on, girls! We're playing truth or dare!" all the girls crowded in a circle leaving 2 spaces for Saaya and Yaya. Chiyo looked confused "It never took Saaya this long to give someone a makeover, I wonder what's keeping them"

Utau, Rima and I sweatdropped. Utau started, "Yaya's picky"

"And spoiled" I shrugged

"And childish" Rima finished

"We understand" Mai nodded

Kira laughed "Yeah, totally!"

Saaya and Yaya walk out. Yaya has a long ponytail, a loose night gown with bunnies on it and bunny slippers, she looked happy but Saaya did not "SHE'S SO ANNOYING! AGHH! THIS IS THE ONLY THIS SHE WOULD SETTLE FOR!- What're you guys playing?"

"Truth or dare, you wanna join?" Kira asked, Saaya and Yaya both nodded excitedly and sat in the circle

"Okay, Amu, truth or dare?" Saaya starts

"Huh? Oh, truth" I answer

She smirks "Do you love anyone? Besides your family"

I blush "Yes"

Utau playfully hit my arm "OoOoOoOh"

"Okay, your turn" Saaya calls

"Um, Utau, truth or dare?" I turn to her

She stops giggling and thinks for a minute "Dare!"

"I dare y-" the doorbell rings and cuts me off "Hold on, I'll get it"

I get up and open the door... "Kukai..." I breathed out "You're not supposed to be here"

"WHOA! What happened!?" He examined me up and down then looked into my eyes "A-Amu!?"

I nodded "Yeah? Why're you here?"

"Sorry, just forgot my phone" He shrugged and walked passed me

Saaya quickly jumped up "Kukai! You're welcome to stay and play with us!"

I groaned but that remained unnoticed. Kukai glanced at me "S-Sure" he grabbed his phone and sat down in the circle

He took my seat so I just stood up and leaned again the wall. Utau looked up at me "I chose dare"

"I dare you to kiss Kukai" I crossed my arms and stared at the wall in front of me not showing any emotion

Utau jumped up "What!?"

"It's a dare" Chiyo, who was sitting next to her, also stood up beside her "You have to do it whether you like it or not"

Utau glared at me "AMU! NO FAIR! I THOUGHT _YOU_ LIKED KUKAI!"

Me and Kukai both froze. "Utau..." I growled under my breath

**Long story short, two of us went up to the guest room and only one of us came out**

I walked downstairs and everybody was staring, including Kukai. He was still examining my clothes and my hair and stuff "Okay, sorry, Amu-chan, but you look like a Saaya bomb blew up in your face"

I sweatdropped "Is that good or bad?"

"Well-"Guys! C'mon! Where's Utau?" Yaya interrupted him

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well?" Yaya crossed her arms

"I sorta threw her out the window" I rubbed my arm "3. 2. 1." I count down and then the door bell rings "Here she is now"

I open the door and Utau pounces on me "YOU JERK! I WOULDN'T HAVE TOLD ANYBODY THAT YOU LIKED KUKAI IF YOU DIDN'T TRY TO MAKE ME KISS HIM!"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" I yell back, she wraps her fingers around my neck "THAT'S NO EXCUSE TO THROW ME OUT THE WINDOW! I NEARLY LANDED IN THE TREE OUT THERE!"

"AND I WISH YOU DID CAUSE THEN YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW TRYING TO KILL ME!" I choked out

She squeezed tighter "YA KNOW, IF I HIT THAT TREE, I WOULDV'E DIED! SO...-"Dudes, knock it off!" Kukai pryed Utau off of me and I sat up

Saaya gasped "Utau! We need to fix you up!"

She ran away with Utau. I laughed "Um, guys..." I turn around and nobody's here except me and Kukai

I turn back around to Kukai "It's times like these when I wish I had a time machine"

"Hey... Amu, your hair... it's... it's brown. Your eyes... brown, you once told me that you wouldn't be caught dead wearing something so revealing. Why the sudden change of heart?" He examiend my clothes again

I sighed "Have you _met_ Saaya?"

He slightly laughed "Yeah. But why'd you agree to come over when it's clear you don't want to be here?"

"You're in the top 5 hottest guys in our school. You're really popular but you don't act like it. You're sporty, athletic, generous, and kind hearted. But me? I'm doing this for Utau, Nadeshiko, Yaya, and Rima. It's obvious that they wanted to be here, I invited them. I never asked to be a pop, I never asked to be girly, and I certainly never asked for Saaya. I just want to wear what I want to, as long as I'm comfortable, I'm happy. But Saaya's too girly, she's stuck up and a huge snob, she's rich and beautiful. She has a mansion and a family waiting for her when she gets home. My family just broke, she has it all, I was hoping she could rub off on me" I explained

His jaw dropped and then he smirked "What's that about me being in the top 5 hottest guys in our school?"

I froze "Out of all that, you choose to ask me about that?"

"Yeah" He nodded "So... what number am I?"

"Second" I shrugged

He raised an eyebrow, who else is in the 5 hottest guys?"

"Um, well... First, Ikuto. Second, you. Third, Nagihiko. Forth, Kairi. Fith, Tadase!" I explained

He thought for a bit "Yeah, I guess you're right, huh?"

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right! Oh but, um. I'm not supposed to be talking to you" I backed away and bumped into the wall "Curse these walls!" I run into the kitchen and outta the house

x-x-x-x

**Kukai's POV:**

Huh!? "Amu! Come back!" She's gone... AHHH! I'll just sit here until she comes back. I decided to text her

_From: Kukai Souma_  
_To: Amu Hinamori_

_AMU! Come back! I'm waiting for you!_

I hit send and decide to call her. It goes straight to voice mail, CURSE YOU, AMU!

x-x-x-x

**Time skip: 2 hours later**

I've texted Amu 30 times, called her 50 times, and already have the police out looking for her!

I called Amu's mom again. She answered and she sounded anxious "Hello?! Amu-chan!?"

"Did Amu go home yet?" I ask her, sounding worried

She sighed "No! No sign of her! I want her to come back! What did you do to make her upset!?"

"Nothing! I did nothing! She just said that she wasn't supposed to be talking to me and then she ran off! I can't find her and it's almost midnight! I'm as worried as you are!"

"I hope she's not in trouble!" She yelped

"Listen, this is Amu we're talking about. She can take care of herself" I try to calm her down

She takes a deep breath "You're right, she can handle anything that comes her way. She's always been like that"

"Yeah, she'll come back, we just have to be patient!" I reassured her

She stops freaking out"Yeah, thanks for that, the police are here to ask me questions about... her. I have to go, bye"

"Bye" I hang up

"Come on, Amu! Please come back to me!" I whisper

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

I ran out of Saaya's house heading for mine but I couldn't concentrate, I can't handle lying to Kukai like that. I sorta got lost and it's almost midnight

I keep getting a ton of text messages... all from Kukai. But I don't care, I put my phone on silence because he kept calling. I decided to call him back

He answered immediately "Hello?"

"Kukai..." I mumble

He sounded like he was about to pass out "AMU! Are you okay!?"

"Yes... I'm fine, it's dark out, Kukai! I'm scared!" I looked around the lights

"Amu! Tell me where you are! I'll be right over!" He sounded like he was truly worried about me... I love hearing the sound of his voice

"I-I don't know, I got lost. I can't see anything, it looks like I'm in an alley... but no lights are lit up anywhere. I can't see a thing, it's too dark... I hear voices... so many voices! Kukai! Help! I'm scared!" I hide behind a dumster... not from anybody, just... to hide, Who knows what could be out here?!

Kukai didn't respond. I hear footsteps run into the alley way and a crying voice "Amu!"

I looked up and Kukai was right there "How'd you find me?" I got up

"Their isn't any other place that I know of that could make you cry" He hugged me

"Kukai... I'm scared" I hugged him back tightly

He smiled "You _do_ realize your mom was scared to death, right?"

I snorted "Yeah. I wanna go home"

"I thought you weren't supposed to talk to me" He smirked

"Screw Saaya" I laugh

He picks me up and carries me on his back "You're far away from home, how'd you manage to get this far?"

"Um, I was running. Uh, how were you able to get this far so fast?" I rest my head on his shoulder

"Well... I'm a fast runner" He shrugged

"Th-That's nice" I yawn

"You can go to sleep if you want" He offered

And with that... I was out like a light

_**DREAM:**_

_I was in a car... a dark car, no lights. Then, all of a sudden, all the lights came on and I was in the drivers seat. Then, I just... turned on the car. The engine was loud and it sounded like it was about to explode. The steering wheel started moving on it's own, and I had no control over the car._

_I blinked and when I opened my eyes back up, I was in the backseat and someone else was driving. I blinked again and I when I opened my eyes back up, I was in the trunk. Then an imagine popped up, a whole bunch of people in the drivers seat and in the rest of the car, I was crying in the back seat mumbling "It's my car... it's my life!"_

_I hear a bump and the car crashes, the trunk opened just in time. I fell out of the car before and I layed there, on the road, letting the darkness surround me "It's my life" I whiser before my eyes shut_

_**REALITY:**_

"Amu!" Kukai screamed my name

I opened my eyes and he looked worried, I was in my room and he was kneeling by my bed "Are you alright!?"

x-x-x-x

**Kukai's POV:**

I just put Amu down and was about to leave when I heard her mumbling something. I kneeled by her bed to hear it better. She started screaming "It's my life! It's my life! IT'S MY LIFE!"

"Amu!" I screamed "Amu! Amu! Amu! Wake up! Amu!"

She opened her eyes and she looked shocked. I continued, "Are you alright!?"

She nodded "I-I think so"

"What's the screaming about!?" Midori, Amu's mom, rushed in

"S-Screaming?" Amu sat up, I stood up and sat beside her on the bed "Yeah, you were screaming"

"W-What was I saying?" She asked, confused

"You were saying 'It's my life! It's my life!' and I tried to wake you up but...-"I get it, it was just about my dream" She interrupted me

"Alright, just glad you're alright" Midori left and shut the door behind her

"What dream?" I asked

She looked down at her feet "I had a nightmare"

"Care to tell me about it?" I put a hand on her shoulder

"It's a reaccuring dream with meaning... with meaning. I-... I-I know the meaning" She stares at the wall blankly

I looked confused "What's the meaning?"

She told me her dream and I just nodded. She took a deep breath "It means I feel like I don't have any control over my life. Like, other people are telling me what to do, what to say, what to wear, and how to act, how to eat, how to drink... I don't have a say in any of this. And get this! My parents want me married by 20 or they're picking a husband for me!"

My jaw dropped _'What if she doesn't like me in that way?'_

"Kukai?" She got my attention

"Yes?" I gazed into her golden honey eyes (that're now light brown because she has contacts)

"Can I tell you who I like without you telling anyone?" She whispered

A little disappointed, I nodded "Of course"

"I like-"AMU! You have a phone call!" My mom came in "Oh, am I interrupting something?"

"Yes" I look back at her

Amu hits my arm playfully "No, you weren't" She takes the phone from her

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

"Hello?" I ask the person on the phone

"Ah! Amu-chan! Nadeshiko told me you ran off, I was checking to see if you were okay" It was Nagihiko

"Yes, I'm fine now" I smiled

He slightly laughed "That's good to hear, you're not hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm not hurt" I answer "So... why'd you call?"

"I was just worried about you, is all" He replied

I scrunched my eyebrows "Nuh-uh! You're lying to me! I can tell it in your voice!"

"Can't get anything passed you, can I?" He laughed again "I called to ask you a favor"

"What favor?" I rest my hand on my hip and glanced at Kukai noticing that he was staring at me very intently

"Rima's birthday is coming up and I wanted your advice on what to give her" Nagihiko spoke.

The word 'birthday' rang through her ears louder than any other "HUH!? Her birthday! Ah! Right! It's next week, ain't it? Um, I suggest you give her some comedy manga article... or a series of Comedies on tv"

He chuckled "Yeah! You're right!"

"Or even an autograph from her favorite comedian" I suggested

He sighed "That's a great idea but I have to go. We're setting up Rima's party... it's not a surprise, she already knows about it"

"Cool" I continue to keep sneaking glances at Kukai, he keeps staring at me!

"Oh... will you be attending?" He asked me before he hung up

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, um, are you throwing it on her actual birthday or... what?" I asked

"Well, yeah, its at 3pm next week on february 6th, remember?" His voice faded at the end

I shrugged "Oh, of course I remembered! But I'm still having trouble coming up with a gift. I have to go"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Kukai continues to stare at me. I put my phone in my pocket "What... getting jealous?" I tease him

He blushes "U-Uh, who was it?"

"Nagihiko... he wanted to ask me a favor" I shrug

He nods "What's he doing calling you at this time of night? Doesn't he know it's passed midnight?"

"Yeah, Kukai, that reminds me, what're you still doing here?" I crossed my arms

"Well, first... I saved you from that dark alley. Second... I didn't leave yet because you had a bad dream and I wanted to make sure you're alright" He explained

"Yeah, thanks for that" I slightly blush

He smirks "Oh really?" He gets up and stand in front of me "Don't I get some kind of reward?"

"Who _are_ you? Ikuto!?" I laughed, he laughed aswell "But I'm 100% serious"

"What kind of reward are we talkin' 'bout?" I ask him

x-x-x-x

**HOW'D YOU LIKE IT!?**

**Ikuto: Well, ain't someone-**

**Laura: SHUT IT, CAT!**

**Utau: *laugh* Laura-chan don't own shugo chara!**


	11. - Restored to normal

_Recap:_

_"Yeah, thanks for that" I slightly blush_

_He smirks "Oh really?" He gets up and stand in front of me "Don't I get some kind of reward?"_

_"Who are you? Ikuto!?" I laughed, he laughed aswell "But I'm 100% serious"_

_"What kind of reward are we talkin' 'bout?" I ask him_

x-x-x-x

**THINGS YOU SHOULD DEFINITELY KNOW!:**

**~This is the last chapter (spoiler: It gets straight to the point, and unrealistic. But I have no choice, I need to end this story and work on 'Many questions, few answers' and I'm really busy! Sorry!) But I could make a sequel. But you guys would have to tell me what it should be about**

**~This chapter is crazy, I didn't know how to end it so please don't hate me... I have a lot going on and I'm under tons of stress. So hang with me here! And please don't complain**

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

He blinks "Figure it out and call me when you got a basic idea" he turns around and starts to head out the door

My mind was just blown! I take his wrist and stop him "Wait!"

He turns around "Yes?"

I walk closer to him "Hey... I wanna ask you something"

"Wait, me first" He interrupted me. I waited for him to continue, which he did "W-Will you go out with me?"

My eyes open wide in shock, he isn't the type to run away and jump to conclusions, he waited patiently for my answer. I choked on my own words "You why ask now not?"

"Huh?" He blinked "Oh... sorry, let me rephrase that question"

I patiently waited for him to continue which he did "Will you be my girlfriend?"

WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! HE'S TOO STRAIGHTFORWARD, I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT! "Y-Yes"

He walked closer to me, he was gonna hug me but I had different plans. He walked close enough about to hug me when I kissed him and wrapped my arms around his neck while he put his hands on my waist. We parted after a minute. We both smiled at each other, my mom came in the room "Bad news, Amu"

"What is it?" I ask staring at her

She thought for a minute then spoke "Well, their is a big storm outside. It's dangerous and all of your friends are here. They came looking for you when it started storming. They don't know you're here yet... or Kukai"

I gave a big smile "I'll be down in a minute, don't tell them I'm here"

She nodded "Understood, but hurry!"

"Okay" I reply as she closes the door

"Okay, _girlfriend_, are we gonna tell them now or not?" He asked me

I laughed "Well, _boyfriend_, I think they'll figure it out soon enough, don't tell them, show them!"

He nodded "Understood, sir!" He saluted

I laughed "You go down first"

x-x-x-x

**Kukai's POV:**

She laughed "You go down first"

"Okay" I patted her on the head and headed downstairs

All my friends crowded around me. Rima was the first to speak "Where's Amu!? Is she okay?!"

"We were so worried!" Utau gave me her puppy dog eyes "Where is she!?"

"U-Uhh" I hesitate then Amu comes down the stairs "Hey guys"

They all crowded around her. Yaya was the first to speak "Oh my gosh! Amu! We've missed you! Are you okay!?" in which, Amu smiled in return "I'm more than okay" she glanced at me

I slightly laughed as Midori, Amu's mom, came next to me "What's so funny?"

"Just seeing how everybody reacts to Amu. It's funny" I give out a slight chuckle

She does also but then she stops and glares at me "Don't think I didn't hear what you and Amu were talking about upstairs. I am her _mother_! You treat her good or you'll regret it!" she whisper yelled

"Understood, ma'am" I saluted

"But after her father died, she's been acting different" Midori gazed at her daughter finally enjoying herself

I froze "Her father... Tsumugu died!?" I whisper yelled so nobody would hear us

Midori looked at me, puzzled "You didn't know!?"

"No, she only told Nadeshiko and Nagihiko... that's probably what Amu and Nagihiko were talking about" I sighed

"So... do your friends know about you and Amu?" She changed the subject

"Not yet" I answer plainly

"Amu!" Her mom called out

Amu looked over "Yes, mom?"

"Come over here for a second" Midori ordered

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

"Come over here for a second" My mom ordered

Daaaaaaaaaaaaaang it! "What did I do _this_ time?"

She smiles "Why didn't you tell Kukai about your dad?"

I froze and it seemed like Kukai noticed that, he frowned "I thought you could tell me anything"

"N-No, Kukai! I-I can!" I yell, everybody stares at our little conversation

"Then why didn't you tell me earlier?" He questions

I put my hands on my head covering my ears, tears start slipping down my cheek "Don't you know how hard it is to talk about!? I've been spending the last two days on ways to tell you but I couldn't! I just couldn't! Whenever I talk about him, my palm get sweaty and I get all numb!"

"No, Amu, I didn't-"Kukai..." I interrupt him "I know..."

Tears start flowing one after the other. He hugs me tightly "Amu, it's alright. You don't have to explain it to me quite yet" he pets my hair

"Kukai..." I hug him back

Everybody continues staring. Kukai wipes my tears "Okay, should we tell them both?"

I nodded and he nodded back. I take a deep breath "I have an announcement to make!"

Everybody binks saying "Huh?" in unison

"First... my... my... my dad died a couple of weeks ago. I-I... I couldn't bring myself to tell you" My voice fades

Rima gasps and runs up to hug me "Amu..."

I let out a painful laugh "I'm alright" I fake a smile

"Next, announcement" Kukai takes my hand. Me and Kukai both raise our hand (the one that's holding the others hand). I finish "Me and Kukai are going out!"

Utau runs up to me and hugs me "Ahhhhhh! Amu!"

I laugh. Rima huffs "It's about darn time!"

"Ha" Kukai snorts

I try to hold back a laugh, Kukai puts his hands on my waist from behind me and pulls me out of their grip. He spins me around like we're dancing a few times to make me look at me. I felt really dizzy but he didn't seem to care, he just gazed into my eyes "We need to do something about your hair" he whispered into my ear

He liked my hair when it was pink?! I smirked "Way ahead of you"

I got a text... I checked who it was from, it was from Saaya xD

_From: Saaya Yamabuki_  
_To: Amu Hinamori_

_Amu! We're going shopping tomorrow! Wear something cute!_

I sighed "You freakin' barbie doll" I mumbled

I heard Kukai trying to hold back a laugh "Who're you talkin' 'bout?"

"Saaya" I started to text her back

_From: Amu Hinamori_  
_To: Saaya Yamabuki_

_No_

I sent it and shoved my phone in my pocket "ONEEEE SECOOOOND!" I screamed as I was running upstairs

x-x-x-x

**Kukai's POV:**

I heard Amu mumble "You freakin' barbie doll" under her breath

I could help but hold back a laugh "Who're you talkin' 'bout?"

"Saaya" She says bluntly and starts to text

Rima walks up beside me "She ain't wrong"

"Since when did you start sayin' 'ain't'?" I asked, confused

She giggled "Since now"

"Oh" I just look at Amu who half lidded eyes

"ONEEEE SECOOOOND!" Amu yelled as she ran upstairs

"Huh? Kukai... do you know something we don't?" Rima asked as she glared at me

"DUUUDE, NAGIHIKO, CALM YOUR GIRLFRIEND" I backed away from Rima

Rima and Nagi both blushed and asked "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!?"

"I looked through Amu's texts" I shrugged

Nagi and Rima exchanged the 'look' and smirked. Rima nodded "Oh... I wonder how Amu would react to that"

Nagi nodded back "Yeah, what would she do if we told her?"

I gulped "Please don't"

"AMUUUUUUUUUUUUU" Rima called

I sweatdropped "Please don't"

Utau budged in between me"Gosh, guys! Can you _not_ kill each other for once?"

"Hmm, let me think about it... no" Rima glared at me

Amu came back down. She had a light pink loose blouse and a white mini skirt like she usually has. I ran up to her and hugged her "I missed your pink hair" I sniffed her hair

She sweatdropped "Heh, okay?"

x-x-x-x

**Amu's POV:**

I came back and saw Rima trying to kill Kukai. I held back a laugh and walked downstairs, Kukai was examining my outfit and he ran up to me and hugged me "I missed your pink hair" and he sniffed me hair

Wait... did he just sniff my hair!? I sweatdropped "Heh, okay?"

x-x-x-x

**5 minutes later:**

"He's still hugging me~~~" I held the 'e' to show how serious I was. Rima was holding back a laughing while Utau was trying to pry Kukai off of me but he wouldn't budge. And I couldn't move my arms so I couldn't push him off of me. I tried to struggle but ever time I do then he tightens his grip. Utau let's go of Kukai "Fine! I give up! You've forced my hand! IKUTO~~~~" She called

Ikuto sighed and pryed Kukai off with no problem at all. He pinned Kukai to the ground "Are you gonna make me hurt you?". Kukai, in return, pushed Ikuto off and sat up pouting "mmm?" **(Translation: Why?)**

"mmmmmmm m mmmm mmm mm" I responded **(Translation: Because I want you to)**

"You speak mm?" Rima asked me, confused

I nodded "He asked 'why' and I replied 'because I want you to' so eh" I shrugged

Ikuto stood up and walked over to Yaya and Utau "Happy?"

Utau smiled "Very"

I helped Kukai up "Are you oka-" He interrupted me with a kiss

I sweatdropped but wrapped my arms around his neck as he put his hands on my waist. Everybody's stares were burning holes in my clothes xD After a few seconds, we parted, and every body was still continuously staring. I turned to them "What're you all staring at?! Yaya! You have Kairi! Rima! You have Nagi! And Utau... um, never mind. I think I made my point"

Yaya, Kairi, Rima, and Nagi were all blushing. Rima cleared her throat "Um, Amu?" She, then, smirked

"Hm?" I turned my attention towards her. Kukai sweatdropped "Please don't"

"Hm?" I look at him but then back at her "What?"

Nagi laughed "Kukai looked through-" Kukai covered his mouth

"Eh?" I looked around

Kukai sighed "Please don't"

Rima walked right up to me "Kukai looked through your texts"

"EHHH?!" I looked around the room and my sights landed on Kukai. I glared at him "What!?"

"Well, Kukai? Got any explanations?" Nagi pyred his hands of his mouth and smirked. I sighed "Never mind, Kukai"

"Really!?" His face lit up

"Really!?" Nagi and Rima asked in unison, irritatedly

"Just... shaddup" I sweatdropped

x-x-x-x

**Don't forget to R&amp;R! Plus, I really know you hate me right now for getting straight to the point and stuff but, honestly, I'm wayyyyy better at One-shots! Anyway, tell me if I should make a sequel and what it should be about! And I still take ideas for couples in one shots! Any requests, I'll take 'em! Except between Tadase and Kukai... they're both guys, I don't do that sorta stuff xD**

**Ikuto: Stop rambling**

**Amu: Shaddup, Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: No! This is supposed to be an Amuto fanfic!**

**Laura: No, no it isn't**

**Ikuto: It isn't?**

**Kukai: No, it isnt!**

**Utau: *grabs Ikuto by the ear and drags him home* *waves* bye!**

**Amu: Bye!**

**Rima: Bye!**

**Nagi: Bye!**

**Kukai: Bye!**

**Ikuto: Bye!**

**Nade: Bye!**

**Yaya: Bye-Bye!**

**Kairi: Bye!**

**Midori: Bye!**

**Aruto: Bye!**

**Tadase: Bye!**

**Rikka: Bye!**

**Hikaru: Bye**

**Lulu: Bye**

**Dia: Bye!**

**Ran: Bye!**

**Miki: Bye**

**Su: Byeeee!**

**Rythm: Yay! Bye!**

**Temari: Bye!**

**Yoru: Bye!**

**Il: Bye**

**El: Bye!**

**Kiseki: Bye**

**Musashi: Bye**

**Daichi: Bye**

**Nana: Bye!**

**Kusukusu: *giggle* Bye!**

**Pepe: Byee!**

**Laura: Bye, everyone! I do not own Shugo Chara!**


End file.
